<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授權翻譯】The Watson Diaries 華生日記 by AnnSnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743014">【授權翻譯】The Watson Diaries 華生日記</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape'>AnnSnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Case Fic, Depression, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克受僱尋找一名失踪人士。原本想拒絕的他在哈莉・華生遞給他這宗案件最有趣的線索——她弟弟的日記——時改變了主意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 日記一：第一部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075250">The Watson Diaries</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie">MagdaTheMagpie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N：我知道，我知道……又一篇文……但容我為自己辯護，這篇是已經完成了的，所以不會有更多無望的的等待。一如既往，我會在每一天貼出一章，一共五天！希望你喜歡 &lt;3</p><p>——</p><p>一切都不屬於我</p><p>授權：</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那些為失踪人口晃進貝克街221B的要不是最無聊的案子，就是那些最有趣的。如果他們不是一個為愛與戀人私奔的少年、一個拋妻棄子的男人、或者一個避債潛逃的人，追踪一般極其有趣。這個被他容許著一直喋喋不休與她弟弟有關的事的女人還未成功說服他，但他在她從她那個碩大的手袋——大的足以放下一瓶正常大小的啤酒，如果他沒有想錯的話——拿出幾本薄薄的筆記後變得興致盎然。</p><p>「好吧。我也許不太了解我的弟弟。我是說，過去的幾年他一直都在海外，你知道，而且我們一開始也不是很親近，但我<em> 知道 </em>他不會不發一語地離開。他不是那種人。他不喜歡讓人為自己擔心，但他就這樣……消失了！他的東西還在他的公寓中，他本身也預約了他的治療師，甚至打算去面試一份工作。他不會就這樣錯過這些事的，相信我。但蘇格蘭場的那些雜種偏偏什麼都不願做！他們為了打發我寫下了一些資料，但我懷疑連看都不會有人看。」</p><p>「你是對的，難得地。」夏洛克說。</p><p>他用手指敲擊椅子的扶手，嘗試讓自己看起來對筆記不太感興趣，但他的手想要拿起那些迷一樣的本子，想得快要發癢。</p><p>「好吧。如果你不相信我，你看完這些後就會明白約翰不會如此任性。他身上一定發生了一些事。請你幫我找我的弟弟。」</p><p>夏洛克慢慢地端詳著那些筆記：一共有三本，像書一樣大，硬皮，內頁是奶油色的。對一個掙扎著平衡自己的收入和支出的人質素出奇地好。他隨便打開了其中一本，閱讀映入眼簾的第一行字。</p><p> </p><p>【……如此喜歡八卦。如果我真的想聽別人瞎扯著一些陌生人的故事，我還不如看新聞追踪皇室最新的醜聞。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克哼了哼，關上了筆記，享受著鑽入他的鼻子的高級紙張和新鮮墨水的氣味。</p><p>「而你是如何找到這些……日記的？」他問，把手放在筆記上，唯恐她突然意識到她把寶藏交給了他，想要拿回來。</p><p>「這就是奇怪的地方了。有人把它們寄給我。我知道他們是約翰的，我認得出他的字跡，但裡面連一張用來……我不知道……解釋的便簽都沒有？」</p><p>夏洛克為她頭腦的簡單嘆氣。它們屬於她的弟弟也不代表他是把它們寄出的那個人。不是說他會告訴她這些資訊。他目前對淚水沒有興趣，而且他仍然需要她所擁有的那些稀少得可憐的資訊。</p><p>「我猜你有看過它們？而它們對他身上發生了什麼隻字不提？」</p><p>「當然。我又不蠢。」</p><p>夏洛克點頭，忍下那些差點被他吐出的諷刺。讓她自行定義吧。</p><p>「呃，大部分時間。」她改了措辭。「我快速翻閱後就跳到結尾。我認為他牽涉到一些不能見光的勾當，但沒有任何資料說明他在哪裡或者他跟誰在一起。」</p><p>「然後蘇格蘭場對這些筆記毫無興趣？」</p><p>當然，即使是那些笨蛋，在看過一頁又一頁的線索後都能解決這宗案子。</p><p>「我為約翰填寫失踪人口報告後才收到的，而且有他們打發我的態度在前，我當然不會讓這些筆記蹉跎在他們身上。我聽說過你是最棒的，所以你最好好好利用它們。」</p><p>夏洛克盯著她，對她認為這樣的威脅會有效感到好笑，讓她在他揭曉他的決定之前的一整分鐘焦躁不安。這是他最喜歡的一步，讓他潛在的委託人期望著懷疑著，看著他們局促不安，直到他們移開視線。非常小的一件事，沒錯，但極具娛樂性。</p><p>「我會接下你的案子。不要聯絡我。有消息我會發短訊給你。」</p><p>「短訊？」她疑惑，眉毛皺到一起。</p><p>「你不僅酗酒還是聾的嗎？」</p><p>「我……不。」她把手袋擁入懷中低聲抱怨。</p><p>所以他是對的。夏洛克看到她壓抑著自己的怒氣，以免自己改變主意拒絕接下案子。他的笑容擴大。人們真容易被激怒。他們就像無腦的提線小木偶。你只需知道你該拉哪一條線，就能完全操控他們做任何事。</p><p>他的委託人和她那極其糟糕的香水都走出大門以後，夏洛克在沙發上向後躺，再次翻過那些筆記。正如他所料，上面沒有任何日期，但只要注意墨水褪色的程度連小孩子都能輕易把它們重新按時間順序排列。他的任務完成後，夏洛克開始閱讀，讓自己了解所有他需要了解的、有關那個失踪的約翰・華生的資料。也許他不用穿上衣服，在沙發上就能解決這宗案件。這會是一個嶄新的成就，即使如果之後這宗案件變得極其無趣。</p><p> </p><p>【我的治療師希望我在一個部落格寫作。非常容易，而且免費。我創建了一個網站，放上了一個標題……游標不耐煩地閃著，所以我輸入了幾個字，刪除掉，再輸入了別的，看著游標閃著，閃著，閃著……然後我想我見鬼的為什麼會想別人閱讀它。我的想法，我的感受，我的經歷過的一切，或者沒有經歷過的，我遇到的人，或者沒有遇到的，我昨晚有沒有睡覺或者有沒有發噩夢……為什麼我會想<em> 人 </em>觀察我的人生。難道這還不夠可憐嗎？</p><p>我已經忘了一段時間了。艾拉非常盡責地不斷嘮叨著我，所以我以我打字打得極其糟糕為藉口，而這其實不假。我是用食指打字的而讓我告訴你，這真的非常慢。我感覺我像一個瞎了的白鴿在啄食麵包碎。</p><p>我不喜歡那個媒介，但這個想法還是不錯的。所以，當我今天路過這個圖書館並看到他們在出售這些老舊的筆記時，我無法抗拒。筆順滑地在厚重的紙張上拖過的感覺真的很特別，在軌跡留下未乾的深色墨水令人奇異地放鬆。非常令人享受，坦白來說，雖然我無法解釋緣由。當然，你需要一支好筆才能有完整的體驗，但我只有那些在店鋪免費派發的塑料垃圾。所以對，我也買了一支鋼筆。沒有折扣。該死的，你這個邪惡的圖書館店員，在我囊中羞澀時誘惑著我。餘下的這個星期我都得吃意粉了。】</p><p> </p><p>【我永遠都不會再吃意粉了。另一件我永遠都不會做的事是把筆記交給我的治療師。她嚴厲地斥責我不再使用我的部落格。說著要堅持什麼的。我有更新的，實際上，只是為了她，但根據她的說法，我打的那句子不算數。告訴她那花費了我整整十五分鐘把它打出來時真的很難保持嚴肅。不肯定她有沒有相信我。我會寫另一句的，讓她至少在一段時間內走去做一些更有建設性的事，但我想她大概會寫下我毫不合作。這會是一個令人振奮的改變，從原本她一直寫的「信任危機」。現在倒轉地閱讀她的筆記甚至已經不再具挑戰性了。但我想有一點她是對的，我不相信她能——見鬼…我不會叫這筆記「日記」。不可能。這讓我感覺自己是一個見鬼的在憂鬱少女在紙上坦白她最近的暗戀對象。而你知道我下一件事就是要在邊緣畫上小心心並把它藏在我的枕頭之下了。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克哼。這就是華生刪掉這一頁的第一行的原因。第一篇是寫了日期的，但為了讓這看起來不像一本日記，反而更像一個……心情堆填區，他想，這個男人把證據消除得連夏洛克都無法破譯。華生也說了他沒有打算讓任何人閱讀他的非日記，但夏洛克只認為他做盡了所有他厭惡的事：跟一名讀者說話，也就是那個被他姐姐僱傭去找他的世上唯一一個諮詢偵探。這種感覺非常奇怪，因為一般來說他在找到失踪人士前都不會對那個人有如此多的了解，但這是一個有趣的拼圖，一次絕無僅有的經驗。</p><p>夏洛克十分享受，他的好奇心很久沒有膨脹得如此厲害了，為了填上約翰在他的日記裡暗示，但沒有明示，的資訊，他伸手拿起桌子上的電話，懷疑地搜索著那個部落格。</p><p>那個網頁被輕易找到。大部分都是空白的，如他所說，但第一篇文讓他知道那本筆記是什麼時候被開始寫的，大概六個月前。網址由眾多毫無意義的貼文組成：與幾個朋友的見面、一些有關某個女孩的事，然後是新聞資訊……約翰・華生在公眾面前的形象比他在他的筆記裡發現的更為無趣。他是害羞嗎？或者他有別的東西需要隱藏？</p><p>夏洛克滑過評論區尋找更多資訊，衷心地希望是後者。他看到一個熟悉的名字時極其驚訝：麥克・斯坦佛。他是在哪裡聽說過這個名字的？不會是一個很重要的人物……也許是一個名人？一個政治家？夏洛克不悅，因一條線索在逃避他而感到惱火，但如果他刪除了他，他一定不太重要。但是，夏洛克把這個名字釘在了他的思維宮殿的一角以便以後參考。現在，他想了解這個如他希望一般有趣的華生小伙。這是一個在更好的案子來臨前驅散悶懣的好方法。</p><p> </p><p>【這場面試過得不太愉快。又一次地。我不肯定他們最不滿意的是什麼：拐杖、震顫，還是我退伍軍人的身份？這些都不會阻礙我當一個好醫生。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克對著這出乎意料之外的資訊眨了眨。他的姐姐是有多蠢才沒有告訴他他曾經是一名軍醫？她一定喋喋不休了有關他的電話和盆栽的資訊二十分鐘，但隻字不提他的醫學學位？也許是因為嫉妒？或者因為他失業？夏洛克在他的思維宮殿中重新排列了幾個事實後重新沉浸到筆記當中。</p><p> </p><p>【如果我能直接向他們示範我能做什麼，他們一定會立即聘請我。我能勝任有餘。也許我該用槍射下一位面試官然後再進行急救。我一定會拿到那份工作。當然，我得先在監獄蹲一下，而這只會適得其反。替班醫生的主要都是接手擦傷或者傷風感冒……我閉上眼都知道該怎樣治。</p><p>我的醫術很好！這不該是唯一一樣重要的事嗎？】</p><p> </p><p>「是。」夏洛克同意，然後因為自己在清醒時對著一本筆記說話而覺得自己很蠢。他怪華生。這個人擅長讓你以為他再直接與你對話，像朋友一樣。</p><p> </p><p>【我只想要一份該死的工作！我想……大概我會擴大我的職業搜索範圍。他們常常都在商店、酒吧聘請人手……我會找到的。任何工作。我唯一知道的是我不能再繼續一天又一天沒有目標又無所事事地在我的房間繞圈走了。獨自一人。不要在我做過這麼多事、看過這麼多事、去過這麼多地方之後……我要瘋了。有時候，我想我大概只——】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克深呼吸。華生又再做了一次。用厚厚一層墨水覆蓋掉把他想說的話，而他所有的小技巧都不能使那些字顯現。最多四個字。而從句子的第一部分推斷，也許是怒火爆發、暴力，或自殺衝動。任何一樣都令他羞愧得令他認為他需要斥責他這本非日記。很有趣。但他疑惑……華生太太真的有翻閱過這些筆記嗎？很多內容她都沒有告訴他。她真的有如她所表現出的那麼擔憂嗎？但要是如此為什麼又花盡心思要委託他？他毫無疑問是解決這宗案子的最佳人選，代表者她是真的想要她的弟弟被尋回。所以結論是……</p><p>「她不是懶，就是蠢。」他告訴那個坐在對面煙囪上的頭骨。</p><p>他需要在找到華生後問他，但很大機會是他對他的姐姐只有像他姐姐對他那般稀少的了解。不是說這很罕見。他常常都遇到這種情況，發生的概率跟發生在天天見面的夫妻間一樣。畢竟，你如果不知道他們可笑的小腦瓜裡想著什麼，你又怎能真正了解一個人？依賴他強大的演繹，他知道的比所有人都多，但是，他實際上又有多了解赫德森太太、麥克羅夫、雷斯垂德或者……好吧他沒有打算列出所有他認識的人。他認識的人太多了。</p><p>「不要再盯著我。」他對頭骨說。「我是認真的。」</p><p> </p><p>【這晚我在酒吧約了一大群舊識。我不知道為什麼。我知道這個主意很糟糕，但我不能再忍受那些空白的牆壁再盯著我多一分鐘了。結果跟一大群與你有著同樣的問題的老兵是一個更壞的注意，而他們說的不是真的：苦難不喜歡陪伴，或者至少，我的不。我的苦難渴望著別的：快樂、友誼、意義。難道是我要求得太多了嗎？</p><p>只有幾個傢伙看起來適應了普通百姓的生活，他們鶴立在我們這雞群之中。我甚至不認識他們，他們是跟著大聲公菲爾進來的。可憐的傢伙已經不再擁有他原本的外號了，我連他一句嘀咕都聽不到。</p><p>我很快就偷偷離開了。他們不再是那些我熟知的人了。而這非常合理：我也不再是曾經的那個人了。】</p><p> </p><p>【哈莉在半夜打了給我。酩酊大醉。為著克拉拉和她多想挽回她而哭泣。告訴了她把自己喝入墳墓解決不到問題。事實上，我很肯定這就是她離開的原因，但跟一名喝醉的華生講道理就像與牆對弈：完完全全的浪費時間。我會再她清醒後回電。】</p><p> </p><p>【哈莉沒有接我的電話。大概意識到她昨晚有多麼愚蠢了。】</p><p> </p><p>【今天是美好的一天。我終於在這個小型診所得到一份工作了。有一點偏僻，而且只是兼職的替班醫生，但任何工作都比待在一邊不做任何事好，在我的積蓄，還有理智，開始見底的情況下。我終於鬆了一口氣。如果再久一點我已經在想我也需要離開倫敦了。這裡的租金卻離譜地昂貴，但其實情況不比雞籠好，大家都只是隔著像紙一樣薄的牆住在別人上面。</p><p>所以我讓自己出門吃了一頓午餐慶祝。我甚至在餐廳裡拿到了女侍應的電話號碼。今天的蹣跚和震顫都沒有太壞。也許是因為天氣真的很好。</p><p>所以對，今天是美好的一天。】</p><p> </p><p>這個活潑版的華生刺激到夏洛克。不是說他希望他病——<em> 謊言 </em>，他的頭骨好像在說——但當他對生活的滿足讓他變得沒有那麼有趣了。</p><p> </p><p>【我認為倫敦討厭我且想趕我走。昨天那個給了我那份工作的傢伙在這個早上回電說那是一個錯誤而且他們不需要我。我不相信。他們很明顯缺乏人手，但我又能做什麼？總括而言，這就像我有一群人生的意義就是以最大的聲音聆聽世上最煩人的音樂的新鄰居。我非常禮貌地請他們他媽的給我安靜，而他也非常客氣地讓我去對自己做一件違反解剖學常理的事。我知道，我是一名醫生。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克又開始暗笑。華生的幽默非常尖銳。他大概會在案發現場咯咯地笑起來。雷斯垂德說這很不合適，而這也構成了為什麼大家都叫他怪胎的部分原因，但他就是突然非常肯定他一定會分享他認為他被邀請到一起去調查的亮綠色屍體有多好笑。</p><p>在他的思維宮殿，約翰・華生以他姐姐的男版形像出現，但有著古銅色的肌膚，顯而易見，拜他在阿富汗的烈日下渡過的日子所賜，加上一個沒有被打理後亂長的軍人髮型。當然，他也許是錯的。他和麥克羅夫沒有任何相似點，而且他也不能保證華生太太一直都對她的丈夫保持忠誠。這經常發生，人們大概會想知道。</p><p>但是，夏洛克害怕他想像中的約翰・華生的那雙泛著漣漪的深藍色眼睛是個謊言。他再一次默默地痛斥他姐姐提供了如此少重要資訊給他。她大概連她弟弟的一張近照都沒有。事實上，他打算驗證這演繹。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我需要你弟弟的一張近照。 -SH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>她沒有即時到來的答覆已經足夠，但夏洛克還是閱讀了那訊息，讓自己在自己橫溢的才華之中得到慰藉。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我沒有。約翰不喜歡拍照。 -哈莉・華生</b>
</p><p> </p><p>無力的藉口，但他也在他意料之中。他的部落格也沒有放上個人頭像，知道他有多討厭使用它讓這事毫不令人驚訝。快速地在谷歌搜索過後也只有幾張老舊模糊的團體照，而他有可能是當中任何一個模糊的人影。看起來他姐姐並沒有以藉口推脫。約翰・華生在鏡頭前非常害羞。夏洛克可以駭進軍方的資料庫，但他不想麥克羅夫知道他在調查什麼。那飯桶已經擁有他人生過多的控制了。不需要如此慷慨地再把更多資料交給他。所以，他選擇在來源處尋找照片。他的姐姐給了他約翰的地址，但她沒有後備鎖匙，不是說他需要。他從來沒有真的打算躺在沙發上解決這宗案件。</p><p>夏洛克從沙發彈起身，跑出門外把身後的門重重地甩上。但是，他在幾分鐘後又折回來了。赫德森太太在大門截住他，大聲責罵他在凌晨兩點時如此吵嘈，還告訴他如果他堅持要出門，他應該先更衣。</p><p>「也不要忘記你的鞋子，親愛的！」她加上，她的聲音從樓下飄了上來。</p><p>她是對的。夏洛克讓他自己變得能見人，然後，忽發奇想，在離開前把那些筆記放在他風衣的大口袋裡。他不肯定他什麼時候才能回家，因為在查案期間分心不是什麼稀罕事。這樣，他就能在搭的士時繼續了解約翰・華生。</p><p> </p><p>【當一切變得糟糕後，我幾乎開始害怕打給那個可愛的女侍應了。那會是一個假電話號碼嗎？她會嘲笑我相信她對我有興趣嗎？我不該愚蠢地相信事情會變好的。我扔掉了那個號碼。我不會打給她。我不會成為在自己的棺材上釘上最後一口棺釘的人。願希望常在！】</p><p> </p><p>但是這裡，內頁之間插著一張以圈圈套圈圈的字跡寫了電話號碼的紙巾。那個女侍應的，毫無疑問。看起來華生仍然抱有希望，即使本身非常悲觀。夏洛克不是在怪他。在他的經驗中，這個世界從不美好，而樂觀的人們要不就是頭腦簡單，要不就是天真地相信著那些錯覺。</p><p> </p><p>【我遇到其中一個跟著大聲公菲爾來酒吧的傢伙了，是唯二我不認識的老兵中的其中一個。不記得他叫什麼了，而我也不想直接的問他因為……呃，這非常無禮，對不對？但他也無視了我有禮的暗示，而這也很沒有禮貌，舉起了各種各樣的紅旗。</p><p>他看起來<em> 故意 </em>意外的遇到我。對，我知道那是怎樣的，還有不，我沒有妄想症。那個傢伙叫出了我的全稱，在沒有人提起過的情況下。我的意思是，那是在酒吧和老夥計們平常的一晚，我們互相稱呼對方的暱稱，像大聲公菲爾、迷你湯姆和灰蟲。我非常清楚的記得我被稱呼為和只被稱呼為醫生。他不該知道我的軍銜和名字。幸好，我的綽號已經被好好埋在地裡了。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克會查出來的。為了在這宗案子。他最喜歡的就是挖出那些最令人羞恥的秘密了。他也對灰蟲非常疑惑。其他兩個都很容易明白，但最後一個卻引起了很多疑問：是他吃過？跟那昆蟲非常相似？不管是他本人或者他身體的任何一部分？搖了搖頭，夏洛克刪除了那一整串的念頭。不管那是什麼，發生在華生身上的事有趣多了。</p><p> </p><p>【那老兄很明顯也是退伍軍人。他非常清楚該問什麼來了解我對目前的情況有多不高興。他甚至暗示他比他該知道的對我在軍隊的經歷有更多的了解。我需要以「機密」的定義提醒菲爾閉上他的大嘴巴，但他從來都不擅長保守秘密，包括他自己的，所以他才有這個暱稱，才會經常因為如此而陷入許多麻煩，甚至因此離了兩次婚。</p><p>我該感到羞愧，菲爾的人生讓我好受多了。</p><p>不管如何，說回那個無名的老兄。他同情我，知道老兵要重新適應普通百姓的平凡乏味有多困難，還把他的卡片給我了。</p><p>「如果你在找工作的話可以打給我。我們會聘用一些有你這樣的能力的人。」</p><p>要不是我能想像他說的那種工作，還有知道他們是想要醫生還是軍人，我會猜不論答案是什麼，那都不是很合法。問題是：我絕望至此嗎？】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 日記一：第二部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「原來你在這裡，先生。就是這個地方。」</p><p>夏洛克抬頭看著這大廈：殘舊、糟糕的保養，但意外地乾淨。尋找約翰・華生的房間非常容易，但開他的鎖就更容易了。他不明白為什麼這裡的租客甚至會這麼麻煩地掛上鎖，因為，即使那些鎖符合如今的安全標準，它們對這些像紙一樣薄的門起不了作用。</p><p>約翰・華生的「家」非常……不深刻。平淡、空曠，而且坦白說，無聊。這就像約翰・華生姐姐所形容的，但與他聽過筆記知道的沒有任何相似之處，所以在這整潔的表面下一定隱藏著一些秘密。</p><p>有點<em> 太 </em>乾淨了。夏洛克如果不知道華生在軍隊的背景也許會猜是強逼症，而且他實在太閒了。他看到那支鋼筆躺在桌子的邊緣，完美地與筆記本平行時笑了。軍方般精密。事實上，所有在這個小房間都完美地被對齊……夏洛克很感興趣……除了那個床頭櫃，輕微傾斜，就像匆忙地或者太過用力地被推回去了。</p><p>夏洛克有點困難地把它拉開。藏起來的東西已經不見了。他俯身深呼吸，雙眼專注地閉上：油、金屬、粉末……一把槍，毫無疑問。華生立即變得更有趣了。現在，他會把他的手信放在哪裡？他不會有很多，而且他是一個獨居的男人，但他不會想把它們放在一些太方便的地方，原因與他連一幅畫沒有掛上一樣：太過多愁善感，太過客氣，太過令人懷念。所以……在衣櫥最底的抽屜或者廚櫃之上。這視乎他有多高，但知道他姐姐身材中等，夏洛克會猜是廚房，因為華生會需要麻煩地在椅子的幫助才碰到。</p><p>當然，夏洛克無須那孤單的椅子的幫助，輕易地把那個落滿塵埃的小鞋盒從它的藏身之處拉出來。他把它放在佈滿划痕的餐桌上，虔誠地打開蓋子。答對的感覺實在太好了。</p><p>他翻過很多張照片：家人、朋友、同學、女朋友、家人、遠親、同事、噢……男朋友。好吧，他沒有預想過<em> 這 </em>，但不要緊，因為這裡有他在找的軍隊時期的照片，而他很快就找到約翰・華生了。沒有他想像中和他姐姐那麼像，但有足夠的相似之處讓他肯定他沒有找錯人，而他在思維宮殿搭建的形象也沒有很愚蠢：華生看起來更和善，有過軍隊經歷的他的五官不可思議地柔和；也更矮和瘦。事實上，他整個人看起來比起一個大膽的士兵更像是一個脾氣溫和的醫生。夏洛克突然明白為什麼所有人，包括他的姐姐，會相信他表現出來的無趣性格。</p><p>「真的很有趣。」夏洛克低語著，在關上箱子前拿出一張清晰的獨照。</p><p>現在他在他的思維宮殿有華生準確的影像了。夏洛克急不及待地想要閱讀接下來他身上發生了什麼。他不想，然而，再大費周章地回去，所以他非常自然地像把自己扔向沙發上一般把自己扔到那張完美地被鋪好的床上。他沒有預料到他會比另一個人陌生的氣味騷擾。當然那裡會有床的主人久久不去的氣味，即使他已經消失了快一星期。幸運地，不是那種令人厭惡的：肥皂和洗衣粉，廉價但有效，混合著獨特的華生香水[1]。那是另一個認識這男人的方法，非常私人，而他把這記住了，以防以後的調查中需要用到。</p><p> </p><p>【而答案是不。我還沒有那麼絕望，不管如何就是沒有。我還能負擔幾個月的租金，只要我花錢時慎重一點，但我還是收下了他的卡片。以防萬一。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克在內頁之間找不到任何那一類的卡片，所以他猜華生最後要不是把它扔了，就是他把放在身邊使用。</p><p> </p><p>【我拿到一份保鏢的工作了如果你能見鬼的相信。他們在看到我蹣跚地走到辦公室裡面試時非常懷疑，所以我讓他們試一下我。他們懷疑的樣子非常好笑，但在他們答應後，其他保鏢朝我揮拳是最近最好玩的事了。現在他們明白拐杖有它的價值，所以我被聘用了，即便我瘸了。</p><p> </p><p>我退伍後也沒有想像過我會成為一名保鏢，但我不能再挑剔了。另外，那是一間夜店，所以我在日間還能繼續尋找工作。我今晚就開始上班了所以……祝我一切順利！】</p><p> </p><p>【人們在喝醉後做的事……我認為我該莊嚴宣誓以後一滴酒都不再碰，但我知道我不會遵守的，所以我只會保證我不會喝醉到想要和鏡子有更多親密接觸，這行為頗自戀的，現在想想後。而且骯髒，因為那客人一邊親吻一邊流著口水。我只是很慶幸我不是負責清潔的，因為如果這就是這些客人在公眾地方會做出的事，我不敢想像那些黑暗的角落會發生什麼。</p><p>這晚還不算太差。有幾個傢伙以為他們能把我推來推去，但我很快就讓他們醒悟了。之後，大部分時間都是在處理一堆酒鬼。聽起來真像週末在哈莉家的情況，對不對？</p><p>但那些音樂可真是糟糕，而派對參與者全部看起來都很……年輕。小孩子，真的。有一些甚至叫我爺爺。我想我在阿富汗的日子讓我突然變老了。我不是很肯定我該為他們不會向我搭訕而感到被冒犯還是慶幸。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克看著那張被他放在內頁之間當書籤的那張照片，但那個男人看起來根本不老。當然，這是在被那些傷疤和抑鬱折磨之前，所以考慮到這些因素，夏洛克把他思維宮殿裡華生的形象再作調整。</p><p> </p><p>【我被解雇了！對，我知道：真的很快。恕我為自己辯護，我是無辜的。我在那裡當了一整個星期的保鏢：從來沒有遲到，跟大家都相處的很好，包括老闆，而且工作都被很好的完成了。所以你會問問題到底是什麼？我他媽的毫無頭緒。我得到了我的薪水，但沒有任何解釋，而且老闆目光游移，就像他在怕有人想要害他一樣。我得說他很害怕，但因為什麼？因為誰？】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克閉上雙眼。他在這裡看出規律了，即使如果華生還沒有的話。他對他的演繹還不是絕對地肯定，因為他還需要一件類似的事件去證明他的猜想，但真的看起來就像有人在搞鬼讓約翰・華生找不到或者維持不到一份工作。</p><p>根據那幾個華生不經覺留下的線索，夏洛克知道兩個他有可能任職過的夜店：潘多拉的盒子和水晶吧。而那間診所，他只知道它很小且偏僻，但還在倫敦的範圍之內，所以他得逐家逐家敲門。幸運的是他現在有了這個失踪的男人的照片了。這會讓整個過程沒有那麼沉悶：當他突然出現揮著某人的照片問問題時，人們自動地假設你是為警察工作的。而如果真的發生了的話，他只須出示從雷斯垂德那裡借來的徽章。每一次都非常有效。</p><p>問題是：他該現在就去，還是先再看一下華生的非日記？答案以一串鎖匙的叮噹聲和一把在抱怨的粗嘎聲音來到他的面前。「我不管，要不把房間清空，要不交租。」</p><p>他懶懶地掃視門口，確認了那是在手臂下夾著一些紙箱的華生小姐。</p><p>「福爾摩斯先生？你是怎樣——」她看了看他又看了看門，然後搖頭。「噢，不要緊。我只是在打包我弟弟的東西。我會把這些都帶回家，也許你會需要看一下它們？」</p><p>夏洛克搖頭。</p><p>「我有我目前需要的所有資訊了。」</p><p>「我不會放棄他的。只是租金只交到這個星期，但我又不能晚一些再來打包因為我有很多會議你不——」</p><p>夏洛克把她趕走了。他不明白為什麼她要告訴他這些他毫無興趣的亂七八糟，而以防她想要再用她平淡乏味的絮絮叨叨來折磨他，夏洛克離開房間去搜索那間沒有聘用華生的診所。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……他看起來很熟悉。他很有名嗎？」另一名頭腦簡單的助理問。</p><p>「不。」夏洛克懶洋洋地說。「他也許在這裡以非專科醫生的身份應徵過？」</p><p>「噢。噢，對！我想起他了。我以為他會在這裡工作，但他沒有出現。」</p><p>「所以他被聘用了？」</p><p>「我……想是？你需要問詹納醫生。他是負責人。我只是負責為病人預約時間。噢！詹納醫生！」</p><p>夏洛克聽到背後一道大聲的嘆氣，轉身看到一名穿著白色襯衫的白髮男人對年輕的助理皺眉。</p><p>「是的，莉迪亞？你又忘了怎樣開啟電腦嗎？」</p><p>「不，不，我像你說了那樣寫下了。這個為警方工作的男人想問一下你有關你聘用的這個男人……」</p><p>夏洛克沒有糾正那個女人的假設，只是揮了揮華生的照片。他看得出來那個醫生立即把他認出來了，但不幸地，他沒有嘗試說謊，讓整個調查都非常無聊。</p><p>「對，我記得他。我聘請了他，事實上，但他在他快要開工前的幾天打過來說他找到了一份更好的工作了。有點無禮，如果你問我的話，但你又能做什麼？」</p><p>「他親自打了給你？你肯定？」夏洛克問。</p><p>「呃，我以為那個是他，而他沒有出現……有什麼問題嗎？」</p><p>「根據華生先生，你才是改變主意不聘請他的人，而現在他失踪了。」</p><p>詹納醫生對這個消息很驚訝。</p><p>「我保證我與此毫無關係。」</p><p>夏洛克知道他沒有說謊，他希望他在夜店會更好運，因為背後的人非常聰明，沒有留下任何讓他追踪的線索。</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克離開診所後看了看錶。夜店在這小時休息，除了清潔工，而他們不會認識華生。夏洛克需要一個可以讓他等到夜晚的地方，讓他繼續閱讀華生的日記，而因為聖巴茲距離這裡最近，他決定就去那裡了。莫莉能煮一點咖啡給他。</p><p> </p><p>「喏，夏洛克，你喜歡的那種。」莫莉說，雙手興奮地顫抖。</p><p>夏洛克慢慢接過馬克杯，不想讓自己看起來太急切，因為她煮的咖啡真的是最棒的，如果他得說實話的話。然後他在想為什麼她還站在那裡，看著他就像他臉上沾了什麼東西一樣。</p><p>「你沒有需要解剖的屍體嗎？」他問，希望她會去看看別人。</p><p>「噢。有。很多。那我就……去了？」</p><p>她是在得到他的同意嗎？啊，她真複雜。最好還是無視她，免得她以為自己必須得寒暄一下。他們都有更重要的事去做，而他看起來每次都誤會了答案和問題。小心地把筆記放在乾淨的櫃檯上，夏洛克找到了他放了那張照片/書籤的地方，他把它放到一邊。</p><p> </p><p>【我不明白為什麼有時候我會煩惱，然後，嘭，無緣無故地某些好事意外地發生了。對的。我跟那個在巴士上對我拋媚眼的女士約會了。她擁有漂亮的深色頭髮。我一直都偏愛深色的頭髮。而這，這裡，就是為什麼我不能在部落格寫作的原因，我親愛的治療師，因為你看完之後就會覺得我在跟你調情。我知道你不會喜歡，但我是對的，而且我是個比你更好的治療師。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克得同意。他的治療師看起來除了寫下一些明顯的事外什麼都不會做。他短暫地考慮過闖入她的辦公室看看她對約翰・華生的私人筆記，但在這裡他能更真誠地接觸那個男人的思想的深處。但是，華生還是有克制。夏洛克感受到他有篩選過他的用字，明白自己在用筆在紙上偶爾邀請一名讀者，即使那只是未來的自己。不是說他很乏味，他那雙飢餓地在狼吞虎嚥著他的字的眼睛就是證據。</p><p> </p><p>【我不是很清楚發生了什麼⋯⋯】</p><p> </p><p>字跡比平常潦草，筆尖比平常留下更深的印子，掩飾著華生的挫敗，甚至是怒火。他的約會發生了什麼讓他去到這個狀態？</p><p> </p><p>【幾天了。我需要冷靜一下，詢問一下別人對我不幸地經歷過最可怕的約會的意見，而這說明了很多（我在看著你爛人貝蒂）。開頭還是挺好的。她在戲院微笑和我打招呼，跟我計畫好的一樣。我知道，很老土的約會，但我太窮了，而這是一個讓兩個陌生人在對方的陪伴下放鬆的好方法，同時還能在電影結束後有許多不屬於那些經典的她是從哪裡來的、她做了些什麼、她的家庭有什麼人等等的問題……因為老實說，在那個時候有誰在意？這是第一次約會。我只想知道我們之間會不會有什麼化學反應，我們的性格合不合適……</p><p>而結果看起來它們火星撞地球還開始燃燒了。她實在難以被忍受，而我很認真。我想到殺死她、棄屍，再讓自己擺脫任何嫌疑的一千零一種方法，而這是讓我忍受整場約會的唯一方法。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克每讀一個字就更喜歡他了。這個約翰・華生是個實際的男人。他只希望他能分享一下他的謀殺計畫，讓他知道雷斯垂德是不是真的沒有任何辦法控告他謀殺，或者一個厲害很多的偵探，例如說他自己，是不是能。夏洛克還未遇到一個勢均力敵的對手，要知道。他被僱傭去尋找的男人變成了他的勁敵難道不美妙嗎？</p><p> </p><p>【我的意思是，誰會一直在看電影途中說話，還要全程都只是在抱怨？誰不會把電話關掉？誰會上兩次廁所？（呃，不，好吧，這個我原諒。也許她備受一種我看不出來的病症折磨。）誰會要求她的約會對象去給她買些爆米花，然後一杯飲品，然後一些糖果，見鬼的每十五分鐘都這樣問一次？我甚至不知道電影的內容與什麼有關。如果只在這裡完結的話那這約會只是糟糕。我們本可以簡單地說很明顯我們不適合，及時止損，但沒有。她堅持要去喝一杯讓我們更了解對方。我感覺我比我需要的更了解他，但讓我見鬼去，我太紳士了。</p><p>我們沒有談論電影內容，而這對我來說實在太具挑戰性了，我承認。首先，她抱怨著和她的姐妹們的一些仇恨……我認為。如果我沒有理解錯的話，見鬼的這是從一條裙子開始的。我不知道為什麼人們如此喜歡八卦。如果我真的想聽別人瞎扯著一些陌生人的故事，我還不如看新聞追踪皇室最新的醜聞。她過了一會後一定感覺到我完全不感興趣，但比起順水推舟，她說她想了解我更多，問了我幾個尖銳的問題。她不喜歡她聽到的答案，而且選擇大聲地表達自己的意願：抱怨著我根本就是一個身無分文、沒有未來的輸家，還有我怎會期望她對這麼令人討厭的一個人有興趣？</p><p>然後她把我留在那裡了。連同帳單。</p><p>我當時一定滿臉通紅。我不知道。我離開的時候還迷糊著，每一雙眼都黏在我身上。我不認為我會再出門了。不。不值得。她是對的。我大概也不值得。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克皺眉。這太刺耳且不必要了。太過分了，事實上，夏洛克懷疑這和那個男人常常被解僱一樣自然。規律、規律……女侍應的號碼在哪裡？他翻回之前，把它從最開始的幾篇日記之一拿出來。他需要肯定一下，收集一下數據。</p><p>電話。沒電了。當然。常常都發生在你最需要它的時候。而你需要莫莉的時候她又在哪裡？但有另一個人在這裡，在房間的對面，一直埋首在他的論文工作。也許在改卷。他也行。</p><p>「嗨。」</p><p>「嗨，夏洛克！你還好嗎？今天不跟莫莉一起戳那些屍體了嗎？她好像有一條發漲了的。」</p><p>這個男人看起來很熟悉，笑容也很真誠，但夏洛克賭上性命也想不起他的名字。他明顯屬於這裡，跟莫莉一起工作……也許這次他不該刪掉他的名字，如果他有用的話。</p><p>「很好，謝謝你……」他非常肯定是M字頭的。</p><p>「麥克。」男人笑著提供了，就像每一次都發生了，而也許這是真的。</p><p>「就是。我能借一下你的電話嗎。我的沒電了。」</p><p>「當然。你想我幫你充你的嗎？我在包裡放了一個充電器。這常常都發生在我身上。」</p><p>夏洛克點頭，麥克走上前交換了他們的電話。他如此做的時候，他的視線滑過他在做的事，然後他呆住了。他認出來了，然後遲疑。夏洛克拿起櫃檯上的照片，然後把他交給麥克。從他眼鏡鏡片的厚度可以知道他的視線一定不怎麼樣。</p><p>「你認識這個男人嗎？」</p><p>「如果我的大腦沒有欺騙我，這是約翰・華生。老了一點，當然，但我們以前是同班同學。在這裡，事實上。當然，我變胖了而他曬黑了，但這是他。」他肯定地點頭，沒有意識到他，那個諮詢偵探，有著老朋友的一張照片，不會是什麼好消息。「為什麼？他怎麼了？」</p><p>「這就是我現在在嘗試調查的。他的姐姐僱用了我。他在一星期前消失了。」</p><p>麥克然後就這樣開始了那些「噢，不」和「上帝啊」的平常念叨，所以夏洛克把他趕走了。麥克……機會率是多少？在部落格上那個一直困惑著他的麥克。</p><p>「麥克・斯坦佛？」</p><p>麥克停止了喋喋不休和那些肢體動作。</p><p>「對……這是我的名字……」</p><p>夏洛克滿意地哼了哼。一個謎題被解決了。</p><p>「而你沒有在他從軍後再聽說過他嗎？」</p><p>「比我想要的少。他真的是一位很好的傢伙，約翰。他在放假時都會來幾次的，但那只是在他第一次服役時。他之後的探訪就更少且隔了更長時間了。我認為他更喜歡海外，說真的。抱歉我幫不到更多的了，但我知道你會找到他的。畢竟你是夏洛克・福爾摩斯。」</p><p>眾所周知，但非常正確。夏洛克打發掉麥克・斯坦佛，打了那個女侍應的電話。</p><p>「嗯？」是一道粗嘎的聲音。</p><p>男性，四十。重度菸癮。非倫敦人。而且毫無禮儀：認真的嗎這樣接電話？</p><p>「你有這個電話號碼多久了？」他質問。</p><p>「你是誰？」</p><p>夏洛克對這個愚蠢的問題嘆氣。他是隔壁的鄰居還是英女王很重要嗎？這都不會改變答案。除非他說謊。他怎能保證這蠢蛋不說謊？華生的故事看起來是最好的選擇。事實，所以。多……新穎。夏洛克清了清喉嚨，讓自己的的聲線更和善。</p><p>「這個美麗火辣的妞給了我她的號碼，但你不是她，看到問題所在了嗎，老兄？」</p><p>另一端沙啞的笑聲已經足夠，但他想盡可能地肯定所以他等待著。</p><p>「祝你下次好運，老兄。剛剛才拿到這個電話號碼，所以我想她改變了主意，吧？婊子，對不對？」</p><p>「對。」夏洛克總結後掛了電話。</p><p>無用的電話號碼，他保證又是一個假約會對象，再出現一次就能完美地確認規律，但看起來華生已經發誓不再約會了。但是，這和他找工作時一連串的霉運一起發生……不，不會是巧合。有人在確保華生被擊倒，和再也起不來。但是為什麼？還有是誰？</p><p> </p><p>【沒有金錢，沒有愛情，還沒有拐杖。我不能相信有人真的會這麼殘忍。誰會偷我的拐杖？我不是為了好玩才拴著拐杖的。我需要它，就像我需要金錢和愛情一樣。誰不需要？而現在我什麼都沒有。我甚至負擔不起一個新的。我真可悲。】</p><p> </p><p>當夏洛克說「擊倒」，他不是指字面意思，但明顯有人是。他不喜歡最後這篇的語調。夏洛克肯定華生會從那糟糕的約會恢復過來的。那，說到底，不過只是和一個他既不熟悉，也不會尊重，又廉價的攻擊過他的自尊的人的第一次約會。這，但是，是更私人的：拿了一件他看不起但需要，而且負擔不起再買一件的東西，其缺席也對他的心理和身體健康有重大影響。華生一向在自貶的時候也不缺席的幽默消失了。他只能在這裡感受到絕望。</p><p> </p><p>【我不會出去了。我應該的。我需要牛奶，和食物，但我沒有那精力了。我不想蹣跚地走著，需要走到一半時因為我的腿傷在街上停下，掙扎著把雜貨帶回家，然後花半天時間按摩我腿上的肌肉讓它不要抽筋。太可笑了。我的腿甚至沒有中槍。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克挑起眉。也許他<em> 該 </em>闖入他治療師的辦公室。華生之前有提到他的手顫問題，所以中槍的是他的手臂。那腳痛是怎麼回事？心裡問題？戰爭創傷？創傷症候群？</p><p>
  <em> 約翰・華生，為什麼你一直都如此有趣？ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>【治療師在騷擾我。差不多能說她在威脅我了。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克擔憂地對此頁皺眉。現在，華生甚至不為自己使用一個合適的代名詞[2]，要不他就是重新變得幽默，即便生活如此黑暗，要不是他就是開始有妄想症了。</p><p> </p><p>【藥，藥，藥。大顆的，小顆的。粉紅色的和黃色的。寫著B的和寫著V的。</p><p>不。我還沒有瘋，雖然有時候我開始有這種感覺了。艾拉達到她的威脅了，而我要不就繼續按規定吃藥，要不就直接把它們通通都強行塞進我的喉嚨。這是為了我好，她說。但那還是很多藥。】</p><p> </p><p>【有意義嗎？沒有。】</p><p> </p><p>【你知道那種藥物卡在喉嚨而你嘗試把它吞下或者咳出來然後它殘留的糟糕味道嗎？這就是我的生活。】</p><p> </p><p>【我很不舒服。不……不是。我的感覺不對。我沒有那麼生氣，我沒有那麼憂鬱，我沒有那麼憤世嫉俗……說真的，我不正常。我是我，還是另一個我？如果我完全變成了另一個人……有人會留意到嗎？】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克詛咒華生不寫日期的習慣，好奇這自我掙扎持續了多久。他經歷過，知道那會有多糟糕，所以他強逼自己繼續閱讀。</p><p> </p><p>【上帝，我需要睡覺。我的雙眼在燃燒。也許它們會融掉眼窩掉出來。】</p><p> </p><p>【我睡不著。我睡得太多了。有一刻甚至分別虛實真假都變得困難了。】</p><p> </p><p>【他們死了！他們不是真的。死了、死了、死了……滾開！】</p><p> </p><p>【今天是幾號？這還重要嗎？】</p><p> </p><p>【我知道這對一些人有用，我甚至建議一些病人尋求類似的治療，但這對我沒有效。我試了，我真的試過了。我跟著艾拉的指引，準時地吃了一顆又一顆藥。我試到我能忍受的極限了，但上帝，我的腦袋……它甚至一刻都不屬於我了。我很少更新我的筆記，因為我不能把有關的念頭聯繫在一起，而看回我以往的篇章讓我感到安慰，我知道我做了正確的事。再見了，藥。希望你能在我們美麗的城市的下水道一路順風。</p><p>我能做得更好的。這個世界不能一直把他的狗屎扔到我身上，我會以約翰・華生上尉的身份，而不是某些躲在他的被子下的懶蟲下去的。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克看完第一本筆記的最後一頁後面帶一個很小的微笑把它合上。他有那麼一刻感到害怕，但約翰・華生回來了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N：警告，不要學習約翰・華生。他是一名糟糕的病人。如果你的醫生處方了一些藥物給你，請跟從醫囑。</p><p> </p><p>[1]eau-de-Watson：詞根是古龍水eau-de-cologne，指的是體香</p><p>[2]我想這裡是指主語不再是他自己吧？我看不出來……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 日記二：第一部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【回到我開始的地方。我想這其實沒有我想的糟糕。我沒有向前，但也沒有後退。我在想哈莉的酗酒問題，因為其實那發生在我身上的可能性不少。也許藥在正確的時刻來到了。誰知道我會不會只放縱一下，然後再多一點再多一點，直到我不再是自己，也不能再回頭。天知道哈莉也嘗試過，但失敗了。酒精是華生家的氪。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克詛咒著停止閱讀。點開麥克的電話，他谷歌了「氪」然後把它再次關上並翻白眼。他可以直接說弱點，或者阿基里斯的腳跟，不用援引這種來自外太空的虛構綠石。</p><p> </p><p>【艾拉很不高興，但她同意治療對我沒什麼效果。但是，現在她想我嘗試更多的藥，不同的藥。差不多一樣，真的。不，我想向前，而我現在以一份在三文治店的新工作幫我走那一步。這應該會很……有趣。】</p><p> </p><p>【第一天還可以。站著一整天有點困難，但我還能忍受。但人們……上帝……人們都是混蛋。】</p><p> </p><p>「真高興有人終於同意了。」夏洛克對那些深色墨水咕噥。</p><p>「什麼？」麥克的聲音從他身後傳來。</p><p>夏洛克差不多忘了他身處何方了。他只是想驗證一下被他分為日記二的第一篇是不是跟著日記一的最後一篇，答案是是的，但然後，他又被立即吸引住了。都怪華生像朋友一般跟他說話。這個完全的陌生人讓他想聆聽他的話，這從來沒有發生過，因為，正如他尖銳地指出，人們都是混蛋，而混蛋們從來沒有值得被聆聽的觀點。</p><p>「只是大聲地在想事情。我要走了。我有幾個地方要去一下。」</p><p>麥克用力地點頭，拔出充電線後把電話交給了他。</p><p>「你會找到他的。」他很有信心。「而當你找到他後，告訴他有空來聚一下。」</p><p>夏洛克不太清楚他該有什麼回應，他對他的信任伴隨著一道愚蠢的訊息讓他有點措手不及，所以他翻好衣領後就離開了。</p><p> </p><p>潘多拉的盒子。荒謬。為什麼你會想踏入一個裝滿世間所有罪惡的地方找樂子？逆向心理？為了刺激？因為愚蠢？嘆著氣的夏洛克用力地甩上酒吧沉重的大門。距離派對參與者到來前還有很多時間，但他知道有一些工作人員應該已經在這裡開始為今晚清潔和佈置。</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我在找這個人。」他對那個保鏢展示了華生的照片。「他也許有在這里工作過。跟你一起，事實上。」</p><p>「保鏢？他看起來不像。」</p><p>他看起來沒有認出來。</p><p>「介意我問一下你的同事嗎？」</p><p>「你有搜查令嗎？」</p><p>「我可以去拿。」</p><p>保鏢聳肩，讓他進來，再一次假設了他有這樣的權力。夏洛克沒有說謊，就本質而言。如果真的想要，他的確能拿到搜查令，但他寧願不要把雷斯垂德扯到這件事裡。至少不是現在。查問很快地完成了，其餘的工作人員都毫無頭緒。不是這家，但他猜中了鏡子。近大門有一塊。夏洛克很容易想像華生依賴著他的拐杖，好笑又噁心地看著那個醉漢與自己廝混著，完美地自戀。他在思維宮殿的影響如此生動，夏洛克眨了眨眼才脫離幻覺。</p><p>另一家夜店，水晶吧，更難調查了。這個更像了。他們在隱藏著些什麼。不一定與華生的消失有關，而且也許也沒有那麼重要，但這為他提供了可乘之機。保鏢不讓沒有搜查令的他進去，而且他甚至將信將疑地看著雷斯垂德的徽章。一個小挫折。夏洛克走到後門開鎖，然後直接走到辦公室查閱員工資料，然後瞧：約翰・華生，只工作了一星期。稀少又無用的資訊，僅僅確認了他已經知道的。夏洛克需要老闆的證詞，但如果華生是對的，那男人受過威嚇，那他就需要把真相從他口中撬出來了。所以夏洛克做了所有好偵探都會做的事，挖出了老闆那些骯髒小秘密，直到他終於出現。</p><p>「見鬼的你在這裡做什麼？我要報警了。」</p><p>「你肯定你想這樣做？我的意思是，如果<em> 我 </em> 剋扣供應商的佣金[3]，還為大客提供『特殊服務』， <em> 我 </em>一定不會想有一位執法人員來多管閒事。」</p><p>男人沒有如他所料般害怕他那些含沙射影的威脅，但他已經在懸崖邊搖搖欲墜了，他只需輕輕一推。</p><p>「我也不會想我的妻子從任何地方得知我多不勝數的風流韻事。」</p><p>夏洛克挑釁地挑眉。他不想提起這人的孩子，但他會的，如果他需要的話。老闆仍然固執地在衡量他的選項。</p><p>「你到底想要什麼？」</p><p>「我想知道一些有關你前僱員的事。」</p><p>他點頭，看起來放鬆多了。</p><p>「約翰・華生。」</p><p>男人沉默，恐懼從他的四肢百骸滲出他油膩的皮膚。見鬼的到底約翰・華生怎麼了？</p><p>「滾！給我滾！不然我就報警。我寧願去坐牢。」</p><p>夏洛克深呼吸，但在知道他被毆打過後也有預料到。這男人為他的小命提心吊膽著。夏洛克自己是個卑鄙的混蛋，他自己知道，且毫不羞恥，但他不打算為了挖出丁點兒的資訊而繼續針對那些藉口單薄的可憐人類。這只是拼圖中的一小塊。另外，他已經確定了是某個很可怕且勢力很大的人在扯那些吊著這可憐的醫生的絲線。他現在非常肯定。真正的問題是：誰？倫敦有哪一個罪犯有足夠的影響力設下一個如此龐大的局？而且除了讓約翰・華生生活悲慘外，還有什麼目的？</p><p>沒有可以繼續調查的線索，夏洛克決定回家。但他知道他那失踪了的委託人很快就會在他那染滿墨水的日記裡提供新的線索。</p><p> </p><p>【我能忍受那些禮節的缺乏，見鬼，這對倫敦人來說很基本了。同樣適用於微笑的完全缺席、標準的惡劣情緒，和那些從不抬頭，包括在拿餐點和付款時，的手機成癮者。其實我對他們能一心二用地用電話非常佩服。但當人們又餓又趕時間時他們的無禮真的讓人嘆為觀止。他們只能在那些準備他們的食物的可憐人身上發洩。所以他們都是混蛋，還要不是聰明的那種，因為我知道史蒂沃（對，這是他的真名，不是暱稱，我查證過了）曾經在他準備的食物中加過料。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克在心裡默默記住要在點外賣時特別有禮。大部分時間，他都只會在那些欠過他人情（所以能保證安全）的餐廳用餐，但有些時候他會需要在一些陌生的地方用餐，而人們在他做自己時都會覺得他是一個難以忍受的爛人。這樣算法太吃虧了。</p><p> </p><p>【第三天了，今天我從自己身上明白了兩件事。第一：如果有適合的材料，我能製作一個暴躁三文治。第二：我沒有能分給蠢蛋的耐心。我以為我有的，很久很久以前，但顯而易見，我是錯的。我不知道我們今天的顧客怎麼了，但上帝製造他們是一定是在呆小症的基礎上加了一大把頑固和一小撮愚蠢。身為一個新加入的三文治製作員，我能告訴你這些材料不能混合。我一開始沒有放在心上，但他們越來越多，一個接一個。連雪莉也說平常沒有這麼糟糕的，她得出去抽一支煙平復心情。我<em> 妒忌 </em> 她的煙癮。 <em> 我。 </em> 一名 <em> 醫生。 </em>我知道它對人們的肺、牙齒、皮膚等等會有什麼影響……但是，為了遠離這些無禮的雜種我會願意參與「吸煙時間」。這太不公平了。非吸煙者沒有「新鮮空氣時間」。我本可以對「這不是我點的餐你這個老東西」先生好一點的。相比他有多麼混帳，我認為我的回應已經算是非常克制的了。首先，那根本完完全全就是他點的東西：我的記憶非常好，而且我已經習慣點單了[3]，不是雙關。我不會犯錯。第二，為什麼要這麼無禮？我發誓他是想要我發飆。好吧，我希望他感到高興，因為他得到一個被強行塞下他喉嚨的免費三文治，他見鬼的非常幸運，因為我沒有嘗試從某一個洞反方向塞上去。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克閉上雙眼。他完全想像到脾氣溫和的華生一瞬就變成一個可怕的復仇天使，把足足一寸長的三文治塞下安德森的咽喉。只是……他完全不知道安德森是怎樣進入他的思維宮殿的。華生說了「白痴」，所以夏洛克自然想像了白痴的典型……所以，都怪華生。又一個可疑的情況。他好奇可憐的醫生什麼時候才會意識到他被故意針對。他當時會怎樣做呢？他現在會怎樣做呢？他翻頁時一股興奮的顫栗順著脊椎而下。約翰・華生，為什麼你一定要是這麼有趣的？</p><p> </p><p>【為了實行我新信奉的哲學：不要因任何事失望，我離開了三文治點去喝一杯。獨自一人。對，我知道，有點悲傷和可憐，但我需要一些喝的，並在我做出一些愚蠢的行徑前清空一下腦袋。不幸的是，到達以後，我需面對另一個現實：身周人山人海，而我很孤單。真的很孤單。我可以立即從這個地方消失的，像肥皂泡破裂一樣，而因為我坐在人群之中，沒有人會留意到的。沒有人會在意的。</p><p>這讓我思考：為什麼<em> 我 </em>要如此在意？為什麼我好像常常都為了別人生活及工作？把他們的幸福放在我自己的前面？</p><p>我是一名軍人和醫生，而這兩者的職責都是以他人為先。</p><p>為什麼我不能像別人一樣成為一個自私的混帳？他們看起來幸福快樂又無憂無慮。就像隔壁那個一邊在摸他女朋友一邊毫不害羞地盯著女侍應的屁股的蠢蛋。他不在意，他只是在做自己，做任何見鬼的他想做的事。或者在另外那天開心地截了我的的士的那個傢伙。毫不關心地走過我，然後就搭上的士跑掉了。沒有道歉，連一個糟糕的藉口都沒有。他想要，所以他把它搶走了。</p><p>我身邊的所有事物……我花費了這天餘下的時間搜索，但我找不到我有共鳴的。就像是我是一個完全不同的物種。人類在我停滯、堅持著我那些愚蠢的理想時進化成了這自私喧鬧的群體。</p><p>我太在意了。我意識到。我不能像他們一樣。但我<em> 想 </em>。我想要那自由。這樣生活會輕鬆很多。他們不在意我，我又為什麼要在意他們？全都見鬼去。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克猜到他下一步，而那也不會管用，但有一些人就是要試一下，才意識到這麼明顯的事實。</p><p> </p><p>【離群索居也不適合我。我需要……某些東西。某個人。我不知道。一種歸屬感。像軍隊一樣。</p><p>約會不管用，但只是一個朋友也好。一個真的會在意的情緒對象。不幸的是，我在過去那十年都去了地球的另一面，而這讓一切變得糟糕。我留在身後的朋友要不忘掉了我，要不都只認識那個不再存在的版本，而那些從阿富汗回來的，像大聲公菲爾和迷你湯姆，都和我一樣過得那麼糟糕，我們都只會讓對方失望。</p><p>但你在我這個年紀又如何再交一個新朋友？誰會想要<em> 我 </em>這個朋友？不，我認為這是另一個死胡同。</p><p>我一無所有。我該怎樣做？】</p><p> </p><p>「有你真好。」夏洛克跟他的頭骨說。「也許我找到華生後我該把你借給他。除非太遲。那麼也許我能恢復他的顱骨，然後你和他分享壁爐架。你會喜歡他的，他很幽默。」</p><p> </p><p>【所以……我沒有朋友，我沒有工作，我沒有未來……在另一面，我也不會令任何人失望。這樣看，我沒有什麼可以失去的。我受夠一直毫無意義地掙扎著生存了。我要打給那個無名的男人。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克從原本沒精打采的姿勢在沙發上坐直。鼻子幾乎碰到紙張，看著一股又一股的墨水顯露這男人的生活。這是一個轉捩點。他從他提到那男人嘗試招聘他時就知道了，故意表現的含糊，連名字也不留下。只有一張卡。一張他希望他擁有的卡，因為如果他有的話他就能解決這案件了。</p><p>
  <em> 但錯過從華生的雙眼觀察他的人生的機會？想都別想。 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>【這個無名的男人在我打給他時聽起來很高興。有點太高興了，就像他在幾星期前見過我一面後就一直等待著。我該感到更擔心的，但說真的，我只為我有能期待的事感到高興。不，刪掉它：我只為我終於有事可做而感到高興。】</p><p> </p><p>【無名先生現在有名字了。我能叫他上校。不在他面前笑出聲了真的很難。他的身體有我的兩倍大，看起來早餐會吃石頭，但說真的，誰會介紹自己是上校。就這樣。沒有名字。就像他渴望尊重以及權力，所以在字典翻找一個合適的軍銜，無意中發現了上校。</p><p>這個軍銜需要軍功。我不打算叫他任何名字，我認為讓他看不到我在嘲笑他會免去我很多麻煩。</p><p>除此之外，他是一個很好的夥伴。他在一家很舒適的餐廳慷慨地提供了美食和美酒，一直跟我說話直到我放鬆下來，看起來很關心我的情況，也同情我和其他老兵經歷過的困難。</p><p>我認為他有點過分誇張了，但他真的知道自己在說什麼。我看到他雙眼中的怒火，每一個字之間的咬牙切齒，為著我們對軍隊毫無用處後被放棄掉自生自滅。就像我們是垃圾。他明白。</p><p>他還是只有含糊帶過這份工作的職責。現在，他說他只想測試一下我。我想我們下次見面時我會了解更多。】</p><p> </p><p>約翰・華生不是笨蛋。他看到那些操控手段。問題是<em> 他 </em>想要相信。當一個高智商反社會人格容易太多了。沒有這些達到期望和歸屬感的垃圾。</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【如果我需要證明這上校真的是名退伍軍人，看一下他的測試已經清楚明悟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他測試我時無視我的傷患。不是說他不關心，但他說他想要把我推到極限，因為我的敵人不會關心我的傷患還會用用喲娜喲它們對付我，而如果他針對我的傷處，他就能知道我的極限在哪裡。這傢伙就像是訓練那些教育班長的教育班長[4]。根本是一場噩夢，但我喜歡測試的每一分鐘。不是說我是個受虐狂，我幾乎以為我要在那裡昏倒了，但這傢伙逼我做得更多，做得更好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我對我過了一會後忘了我的瘸腿而感到羞愧。它好像在我不知不覺間消失了，像它從來沒存在過一樣。我自由了。我不知道上校是如何知道那是心因性的，但不管如何他治好了它。他真的很棒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這是今天的基本訓練。看來我通過了他的評核，他讓我明天再回來。】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我也能做到的。」夏洛克抱怨。華生會說</span>
  <em>
    <span>他</span>
  </em>
  <span>真的很棒。他比任何人聰明，包括這所謂上校。他賭上他的小提琴，這人一定是誤打誤撞讓約翰復原的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【上校帶著一個會讓豺狼羞愧的微笑跟我打了招呼並告訴我我們今天拳擊。為了保險我環顧四周，但沒有，還是只有我們兩個人。他明顯在身體上比我有優勢，即使我的腿沒有傷，但還是那樣，大部分人都比我有優勢，這對我來說不是什麼新聞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我比他快，而且我也有幾個秘密殺招，但他的塊頭見鬼的太大了。我就像跟一座大山搏鬥一樣。】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夏洛克頓住，開始收集所有有關這上校——很大機會在過去是，或者曾經是，一個上校，撇除華生對他的第一印象——的細節。他希望能收集到足夠的數據去查處這個人的身份，因為他要不與華生的消失有關，要不就知道他身上發生了什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【身為一名醫生，我知道人體的弱點，也有一雙銳利的眼睛能尋找舊患，但我發誓上校沒有，或者他很擅長忍痛。但是兩個人還是能玩這個遊戲的，而在他說結束的時間，他跟我一樣滿身青紫。有一次我爬到他背上了，所以我會叫這勝利，即使我被摔到地上的次數多不勝數。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>同樣，他一定對我們的訓練十分滿意，他讓我明天再來。】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【各個部分都很痛，但是好的那種。我終於感覺我再次活過來了。】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你真的很奇怪，約翰・華生。」他沒有特別對誰說，即使他的頭骨同意地咧嘴笑，凹陷的眼窩因日落變得更暗。夏洛克亮起了隔壁的檯燈，讓他得以繼續閱讀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【上校今天把我帶到一個私人靶場了。這讓我知道某人洩漏了我曾經參與過的秘密軍事行動。他不應該知道能用一支簡單的手槍射中如此遠的目標，但他大老遠把我帶來這裡測試我的狙擊實力。雖然他聽說過有關我的流言，他明顯地他低估了我的實力，從第一個目標的難易度來判斷。他在我每一次射中後都變換參數，讓它變成一個真正的挑戰，即使我射不中他們。看起來完全不可能，說實話，而我就是這樣對他說的。所以，當然，他證明了我是錯的。太美妙了，而且他讓這看起來輕而易舉。好吧，我得承認，也許這老兄還是當得起一句沒有竊笑的「上校」的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我明天又會回去。我很好奇接下來會是什麼……】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夏洛克知道，但他的承認這上校很擅長讓他的獵物發懵。他一定做過很多次。招募者，而不是這個小團體的領袖。人格魅力足以控制華生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>【第四天了而我仍然對著「工作」的職責毫無頭緒。我被介紹給幾個傢伙了，我一個都不認識，因為我半以為我會遇到大聲公菲爾的。畢竟他是那個帶上校去酒吧的那個人，而且他在那些為數不多的知道我的特殊技能的人中的其中一個。明顯他就是出賣我的那個人，而我真的很想把他大罵一頓，即使最後我很高興他有這樣做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我喜歡上校。他有一點……奇怪，某些時候。我不太能準確地點出，但前一分鐘他是你遇到最幽默的傢伙而下一秒，他就很安靜，而且雙眼看著就要走過來徒手撕碎你的咽喉。也許只是我的幻覺……艾拉說過很多次我有信任危機。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他們嘗試保持神秘，但不太成功。這些傢伙暗示了這大概與安保有關，但範圍依然很大。我想大概歸根究底與我真正的老闆有關，因為那不是上校。任何一個蠢蛋都知道他是根據別人派給他的任務做事。但這也讓我很好奇是多令人畏懼的力量才能讓他俯首稱臣。是名人嗎？權勢很大的人？還是他只是為了錢？】</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>「很好，約翰。瞧？」他告訴頭骨。「他不是一個完全的白痴。」</p><p>頭骨沒有回答。</p><p>「噢，別嫉妒。我不是真的想要讓你分享你在煙囪的位置的。」</p><p>畢竟在咖啡桌上還有很多空位。</p><p> </p><p>【撇除疑慮，回歸的感覺真好。我們都是退伍軍人，而這就像回去了一樣，有一群你可以把背脊託付給他們的兄弟。我只是想要這。】</p><p> </p><p>【在明天回去前，我這晚被綁架了。或者至少是我一開始的感覺。昨天我遇到的那群傢伙中的其中一個，埃德，如果我沒有記錯，把我搖醒並從床裡拖出來。他說他們需要我。我以為那只是另一個試驗，但大家看起來都心神不寧，而且有一種我只有在阿富汗感受過的危機感。我們跑進一輛貨車，我不知道是誰在駕駛，但車技挺好的。我不知道可以在倫敦駛得這麼快，</p><p>他們把我帶到平常的地方，但有一攤血在門口跟我打招呼。我們跟著血跡去到一間真正的手術室，有一個傢伙從大腿拿出子彈後流血不止。我被綁架的理由不言自明了，所以我去工作了，埃德在我身邊當護士。</p><p>如果這是一場實驗，也太過分了。而這不是，那為什麼不去一家真正的醫院？那這傢伙就不用流著血等我了？好吧，這也不言而喻，不是嗎？</p><p>我沒有在縫合好我的病人前想太多。他撐過來了。他很幸運。</p><p>而我的手沒有抖。一次都沒有。即使只為了這，也非常值得。我再一次是一名外科醫生了。】</p><p> </p><p>所以連他的震顫都不是直接與他的傷勢有關？不是一個，而是兩個心因性症狀……有趣。尤其考慮到如果不是他的傷，他本可以回歸軍隊，所以真正的原因是什麼？他在阿富汗中槍時到底發生了什麼？因為那傷口是真的，讓他的心靈製造出讓他不能回歸所愛的障礙。這不合理。是什麽原始的生存本能在起作用嗎？違背他個人的意願和渴求？他真的了解自己嗎？看起來不太像，但也許這仍然埋在他腦海的某處。</p><p> </p><p>【我想說的是薪酬挺不錯的。我不知道他們是怎樣在昨晚後找到我的銀行帳戶的，但我想在這一刻，還是不要問比較好。我猜這代表我被聘用了，至少作為一名醫生。】</p><p> </p><p>所以，一個非法組織……黑幫？犯罪組織，但從事什麼活動？毒品？賣淫？搶劫？夏洛克不能想像華生能容忍以上任何行為……或者一個民兵組織，那些在法律的界線徘徊的，這也許能解釋他們的神秘。有一些類似的組織幾乎像一個教派運作。還是一樣，真的很難想像華生這樣有底線的人會同流合污，但他那時候的狀態不太好，所以這也並非不可能。</p><p>問題仍然是<em> 誰 </em>？誰在這個組織的最頂層？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[3]taking orders：接受命令</p><p>[4]drill sergeant：陸軍中負責訓練新兵「由民轉兵」的軍官。</p><p>有幾個地方都不是很肯定，大家湊合看。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 日記二：第二部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【上校在今天早上我抵達時對我表示感謝。他在感激時的……很真情流露。誰會猜到呢？不管如何，看著他明天想讓我參與一個任務，代替那個中槍的傢伙。一點也不令人安心，但，我已經急不及待要讓我的血液像以往沸騰起來了。所以今天只是練習，和隊伍裡的其他人相處，對我還好，因為上校的放在我身上的注意力太多了。就像有一隻飢餓的老虎一直在我的背上呼吸，但根據他的說法，他對任何人都是如此。他只是一個認真的傢伙吧，我想。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克把筆記按在胸口，看著像一隻翅膀大張的死鴿子。他不是很肯定約翰對這上校的判斷。他想像他的態度與他親自挑選和培養的人有關，像那個中槍了的人，因為他看起來對醫生救了他非常感激。夏洛克不認為這上校會對隨便一個不是由他招募的下屬如此真情流露。不知道約翰有沒有意識到，但這上校親自選擇了他，確保他是他在工作和社交的唯一選項，然後評估了他，一下子就把自己放在了一個在他之上的權威位置。他甚至在某些範疇訓練了他，加強他們之間的關係。現在這上校大概已經把華生當成他的人了。</p><p> </p><p>【工作……好吧，也沒有那麼出人意料。我沒有瞎，也不蠢。我們在慣常的地方集合，然後那個為了拯救他的朋友像個瘋子般帶我穿過倫敦的司機把我們放在碼頭了。所以對，碼頭，午夜，一身黑……很老土對不對？但事情變得更糟了。我們基本上就是保護幾個衣衫襤樓、在把一些板條箱搬到貨車的亞洲人。我完全對箱子裡是什麼、它們從哪裡來、它們要去哪裡一無所知。我不想知道，說實話。不論如何，一切非常順利，所以我們回去了。非常簡單。</p><p>對。</p><p>這就是我想要的，一份工作，錢，那為什麼我會感到這麼不舒服？我不想再在意了。它從來沒有讓我好過過。愛在世上毫無用處。】</p><p> </p><p>約翰只是在嘗試說服自己。他能一次又一次地對自己重複，但這永遠都不會有用。如果他的上校嘗試讓他做任何超出他的道德底線的事，他會像皮筋一樣反彈。這大概就是發生在他身上的事了……他消失的原因。也許會是碼頭上的另一次工作，除非這次有一個箱子的內容物掉了出來，然後華生見到毒品……這個好醫生可不會有絲毫容忍。</p><p>夏洛克在去調查碼頭、嘗試用他在字裡行間收集到的線索找出基地，和繼續閱讀之間掙扎了一會。但現在已經是深夜，而且他在這些筆記中得到的比他去跑腿還要多，他選擇繼續。</p><p> </p><p>【今天又是另一種保安工作。我想我大概在為某種地下保安組織工作。我只需在大廈裡進行某些交易還是別的時看守大門。說實話……很悶。我幾乎開始盼望會有些事情出錯，這大概能說明我是怎樣的人了。】</p><p> </p><p>「腎上腺素成癮，」夏洛克哼。「他個人的首選成份。」</p><p>但他又有什麼資格批評？撇除他不幸地淺嚐過的海洛因，他每天仍然需要一劑未解決的謎題和拼圖，不然他會被悶懣逼瘋。</p><p> </p><p>【新的一天，新的工作。這一次是跟上校一起。一直尾隨這傢伙，沒什麼問題。但不論如何他看起來都不是特別危險或者有趣。說實話，我在上校瞥過我時會感到更焦躁，但我開始習慣無視這樣的小怪癖了。我在專心時很擅長無視別的東西。</p><p>「你問的問題不多。」上校說，所以大概這才是這任務的真正內容。</p><p>再一次只有我們兩個了，所以他預期我會敞開心扉？也許是陷阱……我常常都覺得我是被這人考驗。我一直都對他保持警惕。所以我告訴他這是從軍隊保留的習慣，正如他知道的。軍人接受命令，他們不會問問題。除非你想一整晚用牙刷洗廁所。上校大笑著拍我的背，感覺很像被一隻巨大的熊掌拍了一下，讓我不小心撞到在我們前面走的女人。我的笨拙只讓他笑得更大聲，感謝上帝，但我們的動靜引起了目標的注意。我們需要躲在一間如今成為了旅遊景點的老舊的電話亭裡。我們屏住呼吸，嘗試不要因我們的窘狀笑出聲來。</p><p>當然，我為自己的斟酌給上校的藉口並不是事實的全部。很簡單，我就是不<em> 想 </em>知道。如果我知道，我也許不會喜歡我自己趟進來的渾水而選擇離開，但我不想失去這，所以我選擇不問。但我很清楚上校不會喜歡這答案。他討厭懦夫。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克翻到另一頁，挑起眉毛，角度與字跡傾斜的角度一樣。寫的很快，不在桌子上……也許在他的膝蓋上？怪了。</p><p> </p><p>【我以為上校很強大，但他與我今天遇到的男人根本沒法相比。看著上校順從的樣子，他大概就是真正的老闆。而那個可憐的傢伙大概愛他喝酒的樣子，字面意義上的，他盯著他就像他是神祗一樣。我大概能理解。老闆就像火焰：危險、不斷變幻，而且能把一切吞噬殆盡。</p><p>我們去見他之前，上校警告我閉嘴，不要擋路，遵從他任何命令。任何。我看了看跟著我們的兩個傢伙，他們對我點頭。非常認真。說實話他們看起來很害怕。</p><p>這讓我熱血沸騰。危險常常都能讓我如此，而這男人根本就是危險的化身。</p><p>我承認我在剛見到他時有點失望，矮，瘦小，沒有我想像中那麼讓人印象深刻，但他在我在上校背後走著是瞥了我一眼，那感覺就像是他把我的靈魂從我的身體撕了出來，像看購物清單那樣看了看，然後再把它塞回去。那雙眼……該死的，我認為我在那刻停止了呼吸。】</p><p> </p><p>「太多修辭手法了。夏洛克抱怨。</p><p>約翰・華生太容易被影響了……即使，他一向都不是這樣的。除了那個上校外，沒有人給過他這麼深刻的印象，即使那被他強健的體格合理化了。這個老闆需要有一些特別的特質才能在堅忍的前軍醫身上誘發出如此原始的反應。這個罪犯也是一個恐嚇了酒吧老闆的男人，讓他寧可離婚和坐牢，也不願意透露一絲資訊。一個如此強大的犯罪集團頭目，惡名昭彰得能嚇怕整個地下世界的所有人……夏洛克認識倫敦大部分的職業罪犯，但他卻不能把華生對這個神秘的老闆不充分的形容套用到他們任何一個人中。一個新玩家？不，一個新人不會擁有如此強大的影響力。一個一直待到暗處，直到華生用他的日記把他照了出來的人？對……有可能，如果他像他被形容的那般特別。一件值得期待的事。</p><p><em> 另 </em>一件值得期待的事。</p><p> </p><p>【除了見到老闆時心臟停頓的那刻，這工作還是滿乏味的。也很基本：在他在倫敦那些不能見光的地方閒逛和恐嚇那些我認為應該是卑鄙的——和沒有那麼卑鄙的——罪犯時用我的生命保護他。</p><p>而他所用的方法……見鬼，真的很厲害，但我認為我會在未來的幾天發噩夢。這傢伙是一個該死的瘋子，但非常厲害。他只需要說話就能威脅他們，有時候甚至不需要。輕輕一瞥就能讓他們像巨嬰一樣哭泣。所以我們這些下屬只需要在那裡展示我們的槍械和肌肉。</p><p>我感覺自己像一個誤被大灰狼聘用的小綿羊。這是我需要的，但也是最糟糕的情況。我不介意射殺罪犯，如果我需要的話。我是一名醫生，我知道打中後不會致死的地方，但我不會傷及無辜。</p><p>我不會，但我知道對抗大灰狼的代價……】</p><p> </p><p>這頁餘下的空間都被一張主重點在他那雙漆黑的眼睛的臉的塗鴉和沒有完成的素描填滿了。看起來那上校不是唯一一個愛上了他老闆的人。意識到後夏洛克因為某些不知名原因而心神不定。他無視這捉摸不定的感覺繼續閱讀，等待著華生的生活再次脫軌的失事。</p><p> </p><p>【我已經陷得太深，我不能離開了。但深度還未至於要讓我違背我的理念。上校開始懷疑了，我想。他依舊派給我不同的工作，有時候和他和其他人一起，有時候獨自一人，但我感覺到他們做得事越來越壞了。非法，當然，但我在趟這渾水前已經非法管有槍械。合法性從來都不能阻止我。法律更像是籠統的規條，真的。如果我有合理的原因犯法，我不會因此失眠。這不會讓我成為一個壞人，我想。就像世界上有那些連一根毛都沒有越過過法律界線的人，沒有在針對誰，但還是有窮凶極惡之徒存在。這個世界不是非黑即白。</p><p>所以處於灰色地帶的我仍然在被試探，我很肯定。他們想知道我能去到多遠，我能變得多壞，就像第一天一樣。我知道因為上校仍然要我在每一次任務後向他報告。跟他，私下地。我知道在這裡的其他人都不用這樣做。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克跳到下一段，立即從華生的字跡知道了有一些重大的事情發生了。歪歪扭扭的，就像他在吃很多藥時候一樣，但不是因為像過去一樣無力握住鋼筆，他現在基本上就是把筆尖撞入紙中，留下暈染透紙背的墨水跡。夏洛克深呼吸後渴望地沉浸到他的文字當中。</p><p> </p><p>【他們知道該怎樣使用我。他們把我放入了一個懲罰隊，和上校一起，去找一個違約的傢伙。為了逃避，我已經準備好尋找第一個藉口。如果需要我還可以逃跑。我做不到，我不能毆打一個傢伙讓他把吃進去的那塊他欠了的肥肉吐出來，即使他是一個罪犯……在那裡當個保鏢或者被攻擊後進行報復是一回事，但為了金錢這麼低劣的原因而去伏擊去折磨又是另一回事了。</p><p>我是這樣想的，直到我看到他售賣的「東西」。</p><p>他們看起來很糟糕。上帝，這些可憐的人……我失去理智。我的拳頭很痛，但至少現在那傢伙和他的商品看起來一樣糟糕。上校阻止了我，他把我從那個混帳身前拉開不讓我再靠近，告訴我我做得很好，剛剛把我載回家了。我洗了好幾次手，但我還感受到血液的粘膩。我從來沒有想像過幽靈血[5]是真的，而我的手都不知道進入過人體取出器官多少次。當然，為了治療而做的感覺是不一樣的。我知道，我知道……</p><p>但是……我幾乎把那傢伙毆打致死，而我毫不羞愧。我會再一次這樣做的。有一些人<em> 值得 </em>去死。】</p><p> </p><p>好吧，這很令人擔憂。不是因為華生幾乎把一個人渣打死，而是因為他把這寫在一本……記錄冊（不是日記）裡。一開始，他太過害羞或者不情願在這裡說真話，甚至把細節塗掉了。這，這裡，一次危險的坦白。換句話說，華生認為他已經沒有什麼可以失去，想把自己的行動記錄給後世。</p><p>給他的姐姐？不太可能。</p><p>夏洛克一般都不需要知道受害者的想法。實體的線索，顯而易見且多不勝數，已經能指引他正確的方向。幫助蘇格蘭場就像帶領一群瞎掉的小孩。在最具挑戰性的情況，他也許需要讓自己進入兇手的思考過程，但從來不是受害者的。受害者很無聊，而且大部分時間都死掉了。</p><p>但是，他一定知道他姐姐很大機會會把他的筆記交給警察，不管他們如何，知道她不會親自閱讀所以……等一下……這個愚蠢的男人是只想真相對他大白嗎？為什麼？為了挽救他的名聲？如果他死了又有何用？某程度上，這很約翰・華生，他早該料到的。</p><p>「愚蠢。」他低語。</p><p>但夏洛克會找到他，不管如何。他每一次都成功地解決了他的案子。</p><p> </p><p>【他們在讓我放鬆。讓我麻木。不是對暴力，因為我已經參與過很多次了，在戰爭裡，而是讓我習慣成為那個發起人。親自地。正常化暴力，在這裡快樂的大不列顛。降低我的道德標準。</p><p>我找不到出路，而我的第一個受害者打開了那道關著正義的怒火、被合理化的懲罰和應得的痛苦的大門。我意識到這只是對我所做過的事的藉口。我們的司法系統的存在是有原因的，不管它有多少瑕疵。我知道把這當成製造痛苦的擋箭牌是懦夫行徑，但我有別的選擇嗎？</p><p>你不對這些人説不。</p><p>你不離開這份工作。</p><p>我揮灑別人的鮮血來保護我自己的。</p><p>我到底變成了什麽？】</p><p> </p><p>在另一行有幾道很輕的刮痕，就像華生嘗試了好幾次想要寫一篇新的日記，但最後改變了主意。夏洛克只能嘗試猜測距離下一篇動筆的時間相距了多久，和他身上發生了什麽，讓他不想記錄在紙上，即便他承認了在之前差點徒手殺死了一個人。一些更糟糕的？更私人的？或者他只是沒有時間寫下他的想法，被那上校打斷了他的寫作……他也許會在找到華生時問他，如果他還活著的話。</p><p> </p><p>【感謝上帝，有些時候我能單純地當個醫生。這讓我感覺我還能做一些好事，就像我能撥亂反正，回到平衡的假象。】</p><p> </p><p>【看回我以前的文章，我很好奇我現在過的是不是比以前好。我會的，毫無疑問，如果我沒有良心。我嘗試不要在意，我不想的，但我猜我大概沒有這個功能。</p><p>所以現在我擁有我想要的一切了。我能留在倫敦。我有錢、一份工作、一些變成了朋友的同時，但代價？自由和可昭日月的良心？太貴了如果你問我的話。但貨物出門恕不退換。我被騙了。】</p><p> </p><p>【當你不能再面對鏡中的自己時，你知道你做的太過分了。但我想我不再有自殺傾向了，所以就是這樣……我現在<em> 想 </em>活下去。但不是以這種方式。】</p><p> </p><p><em> 所以你做了什麽，約翰？ </em>夏洛克一邊想著所有可能性和結果，一邊問自己。不幸的是，沒有一個有好結局。</p><p> </p><p>【今天在靶場訓練。挺好的轉轉口味。所有人都在這，所以我們弄了場比賽。輸家需要請其他人在今晚喝一杯，對此我沒有什麽意見，因爲我是在他們之中準頭最好的。或者說我是的，直到上校加入了我們，開始了他的輪次。我仍然用手槍贏了他，但這個人使用步槍時根本違反了物理學定律。我們在附近的酒吧喝著我們辛苦掙來的啤酒時大笑了一場。我在其他人用上校的技術説笑時很驚訝，但他只是淡定地跟我們説笑。見到他的另一面真的很新鮮。他也許會給予我們命令，在訓練時也毫不留情，但他也是我們中的一份子。】</p><p> </p><p>這個歸屬感的詛咒會讓這個好醫生在他把他們當成朋友，但不想加入他們的陰謀時陷入困境。你不能在麵包的兩面塗上牛油。在某一刻，約翰必須作出選擇。</p><p> </p><p>【我對下一份工作有嚴重的疑慮。他們不是這樣叫它的，但在我眼中，這根本就是一場刺殺。我的意思是……這不是我第一次「移除目標」，但一般背後都會有一個很好的原因。而這一次很明顯缺乏。</p><p>我實在不擅長分辨各種類的人，也是讓我陷在這渾水中動彈不得的主要原因，但他們想讓我射死這個看起來像個傲慢自大的會計師的傢伙，即便他被好好保護著。</p><p>如果他們有任何有關那傢伙能讓我怒髮衝冠得嗜血的醜聞，他們會用它來當開場白的。他們沒有這樣做只讓我覺得是因為他們沒有，也代表大概那個人就是沒有……</p><p>我不會殺死無辜之人。</p><p>而且我也不是白痴。我能看到他們安排我當第二狙擊手，那個如果行動不成功就會被抓住背負全責的。或者被滅口，李・哈維・奧斯瓦爾德式的[6]，人，那我就不能暴露我們這個小團體的骯髒秘密，或者讓他們看起來只是一個不滿的退伍陸軍組織。我是最完美的誘餌。</p><p>因為別開玩笑了，我能射中的，上校能射的更好。</p><p>但現在一切都變得合理起來了，為什麼他們會抓我。他們聽說有關我不尋常的槍法的流言，一直把我當成一隻愚蠢的小兵，操控著我走過棋盤。而現在我面對白棋國王，但他們不能逼我吃掉他[7]。</p><p>糟糕的是他們知道怎樣能讓我憤怒起來。只要向我顯示他有多混帳，我就會徒手殺掉他，如果這就是他們想要的。因為他們沒有這樣做，我只能假設那個可憐的傢伙只是一個會計。為了權貴，還是敵人。我不知道。我不在意。我<em> 不 </em>會殺死無辜之人。】</p><p> </p><p>反抗的代價到底是什麼？如果他還在繼續寫日記的話，至少在這一刻還不大。但夏洛克不同意他對情況的判斷。上校不怕麻煩，花費了太多時間招募約翰，但卻如此輕易就棄掉他。事實上，他會猜他們安排了第三甚至第四狙擊手盯梢目標。約翰不是誘餌，而是保險。</p><p>夏洛克翻頁，半預期有一半是空白的，但他在看到更多素描時僵住了，就像他畫過的他老闆的眼睛，不同之處是這些更仔細及完整。</p><p>這些細節，如此熟悉，夏洛克狀態變得極差。這鼻子、後退的髪綫、西裝、雨傘……不會是巧合。即使沒有名字，夏洛克知道這是他的哥哥。某個人，某個很聰明、還未被找出來的人，在計劃殺死他的哥哥。他們也許不是很對付，但他不會容許這發生在那煩人的飯桶身上。約翰一定已經以違背命令破壞了計劃，令它被推遲，但這能在任何一秒鐘發生。</p><p>電話在手，夏洛克點中麥克羅夫的聯繫方式，但他頓住翻找合適的字眼。他不想讓他聽起來很擔心、<em> 在意 </em>……他不會有方法遺忘，因為麥克羅夫會抓緊任何一個機會把它甩回他的臉上。但他也不想因而放棄警告。一邊思考一邊哼著，幾秒鐘後，夏洛克決定用坦誠混合一絲嘲諷來刺激他。他不會說他能像拉小提琴一樣擺弄麥克羅夫，但他知道幾個只要按一下就能讓他動起來的按鈕。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>你一定有意識到一群退伍軍人已經在計畫刺殺你好幾個星期了，是吧？總部在倫敦。幾個狙擊手。你也許會想在他們爆掉你的頭前把你碩大的鼻子埋進這個小問題中。你知道要洗掉染進花呢的血有多難。 -SH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>這裡。足夠的嘲諷加上被傳達的意思。他完成他身為弟弟的責任了，現在他能開始調查最後的日記並尋找約翰・華生了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[5]phantom blood：漫畫幻影血脈中好像指的是吸血鬼習性。大概就是越來越嗜血的意思吧。我沒有看過所以有錯請告訴我。</p><p>[6]ee Harvey Oswald：美國海軍陸戰隊成員，槍擊案嫌疑犯，被認為是肯尼迪遇刺案主凶，案發兩天後在警察的嚴密戒備當中被人開槍擊斃。（——維基百科）</p><p>[7]國際象棋小提示：兵只能前行一步，不能後退，但到了對方的底綫就可以變成除國王外的任一棋子，包括王后。（而國際象棋中其實國王很廢，只能前後左右斜走一格，但王后能前後左右斜走任意格數）。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 日記三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【你沒有辦法讓你的長官把他的命令塞回他的屁股。同樣適用於一個流氓頭子、犯罪集團首腦、惡魔或者他其他的身份上。</p><p>我需要找到離開的路。</p><p>我需要找到一個警告目標的方法。</p><p>他們不能在我完成前對我有所懷疑，所以現在我會順水推舟，希望一切順利。如果我被抓了……那，我猜誰都不會知道我身上到底發生了什麼事。我只會就這樣……消失了。】</p><p> </p><p>根據他的過往經驗，屍體們都很擅長在不遠的將來出現，但他不得不同意約翰對這個情況判斷，因為這犯罪組織的最終目的就是不經不覺地移除麻煩的傢伙。約翰很幸運，英國，甚至全世界，最好而且唯一一名諮詢偵探在找他，所以他一定會被找到，不管是生是死，很快。</p><p> </p><p>【我會準備一封信……這樣，我會把我的筆記寄給哈莉。她是唯一一個有可能會閱讀它們——】</p><p> </p><p><em> 錯 </em>，夏洛克哼。</p><p> </p><p>【——或者至少會意識到有點不對勁並把它們交給警察的人。】</p><p> </p><p>「哈！」夏洛克大叫，對自己微笑。「這個演繹也不差。」</p><p>約翰・華生會是一個好助手。夏洛克能要一個助手。這醫生已經證明了他比他的頭骨更聰明且有趣。當夏洛克找到……很快，他希望，而且還活著的……他，他在想他能不能留下他。</p><p> </p><p>【我不肯定警察會不會真的去使用它們，也不知道他們有沒有這麼有用，說實話。我知道我大部分時間都在說一些無聊的話，而且我這個懦夫做不到完全誠實。讓我的靈魂躺在紙上不容易。更大的原因是我怕墨水會揭露它比我想像中黑暗。】</p><p> </p><p>【我必須接受我的命運……也許已經現在盼望著被拯救已經太遲、太天真了，但我的一部分會從文字中逃脫，所以我的命運不會止於那震耳欲聾般沉默的麻木。】</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克對這一頁嘖了嘖，因為約翰對他<em> 很重要 </em> ，他討厭自己承認。他 <em> 影響 </em>了他，至少在夏洛克的生命中，而他甚至連這人的一面都沒有見過。他知道這念頭很愚蠢。愛毫無用處，而麥克羅夫如果知道夏洛克在意一個從他放到紙上的字認識的人，他會毫不留情地諷刺他。他會因為他像一個小孩，因為他有感情去嘲笑他。不是夏洛克想要它們，而是它們大概在第二本筆記左右出現了，即使他已經預計這麻煩的感情會在他見到他之前變淡。人們一般都會這樣影響他。</p><p>他的電話提示他收到一條訊息，夏洛克不情願地開啟它，對他哥哥的答覆毫不驚訝。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我一向都是不同刺殺計劃的目標，我親愛的弟弟。這個，然而，避開了我的注意。有別的細節能分享嗎？ -MH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>夏洛克非常得意。他少有地比他哥哥棋高一著，讓他掙扎要不要推遲回覆去細味這一刻。但現實點醒了他，他也許會在不經不覺間死去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>還在調查。你最好在這期間把屁股挪到你其中一個地堡。 -SH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>你自己一個與一隊是老兵的刺客對抗？即便是你也太自大了。你需要時我可以給你一個小隊調遣。 -MH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>多管閒事。 -SH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>這是「不」？ -MH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>算了。只要他們這次接受指派。 -SH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>「塞滿」如此不合理的命令被無視也非常合理。 -MH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>視乎他們有多蠢。 -SH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>因麥克羅夫的多管閒事兒惱怒，夏洛克把他的電話塞回他的口袋中。他不會對他的哥哥承認，但在這個情況有一個後備計劃讓他輕鬆了一點。他有想過打給蘇格蘭場，但他很難解釋約翰・華生是怎麼一回事，想把從他們的鼻子下偷偷帶走就更困難了。雷斯垂德不是棚中最尖銳的工具，但他也沒有瞎掉。麥克羅夫的人，在另一方面，不會在夏洛克讓他們不要的情況下奪取他的戰利品。太完美了，實際上。</p><p>他從沙發上跳起來，在他的桌子翻找著一份後備的倫敦地圖。他可以用他的思維宮殿，但在這情況下在紙地圖上用紅色馬克筆是最快的。約翰給了他幾條線索，而夏洛克感受到他距離他的所在地越來越近。幾個釘子確保地圖會好好待在牆上，夏洛克開始馬克筆在上面圈畫。</p><p>他撇除了那些在那一次他被綁架去為一個男人做手術時，不能在限定時間內從他的房間去到的地方。他在算上單行道和在維修的路後，他比他想像中刪掉了更多地方。然後，從它能盛載的人數、一間手術室、一間健身房、一個靶場考慮大廈的大小……很多老舊的小區都折在他的筆下。但是，約翰完全沒有提到過他們的基地，暗示了那看起來一定非常普通。有什麼辦法能避開雷達？這組織背後的首腦一定會想完全避免新建成的、高大的、少見的、在政府監視下的大廈。所以一間老舊的，但足夠大。被重新調整用途的？夏洛克掃視沒有紅色墨水的地方。還是有很多有可能性，所以他進入思維宮殿，搜索更多，或者被他忽視了的細節。</p><p>「抓到你了！」夏洛克大叫，在塗上幾條街後撞翻了一堆書。</p><p>約翰在被綁架和正式地、被強逼搬到那裡前去過那個地方三次，但是，他從來沒有提到要走過去或者需要用他所剩無幾的積蓄支付的士費，就是說從他的房間到那個地方有很方便的公共運輸……夏洛克跟著最容易走的路戳中一個頗大的長方形。</p><p>「這裡。」他慢慢地低聲說。</p><p>這是最有可能的地點了，但夏洛克還沒有愚蠢得不記下其他可能。筆記上只剩下寥寥幾行字，夏洛克自己掙扎著到底該先在看還是之後看。時間對約翰和麥克羅夫都非常寶貴，他離開了，但筆記隨身，以防他真的真的錯了。</p><p>夏洛克對駛過的的士招手。及時得可疑，但他沒有拒絕這份意外的禮物，給了司機廢棄店鋪的地址後，夏洛克渴望地打開他之前停止閱讀的地方。</p><p> </p><p>【又有另一個任務，讓我在這幾天放鬆了一些，但上校開始不耐煩了，因為他們的老闆開始不耐煩了。我們都知道我其實沒有話語權，所以當我告訴他們「不」時他們一定會被嚇到。而我很了解自己，我很固執。不論之後發生了什麼，我想我大概了要在這裡停下了。我還能勉強自由活動，我也許能把他們寄給哈莉。</p><p>這就是了。再見。】</p><p> </p><p>「你在後面還好嗎，老兄？」</p><p>夏洛克把視線從最後一句撕開，對那個大膽地破壞這一刻的白痴怒目而視。</p><p>「我們到了。」司機堅持，毫無用處地指著那黑色的大廈。</p><p>「對，我看得到。」夏洛克冷漠地說，收好筆記。「在下一個街角停車。」</p><p>司機嘆氣但也從善如流。他不會有小費。多嘴的司機是最糟糕的。</p><p>這裡的外觀如夏洛克預期的一樣，他旺盛的好奇心讓他顫抖，他急不及待地想要看裡面是怎樣的，讓他知道他是不是對的，讓他去尋找和拯救約翰。這個驚喜難道不美妙嗎？但第一件事，夏洛克在小巷的陰影隱去身影等待著。</p><p> </p><p>經過幾小時的觀察，夏洛克知道他找到了正確的地方，但約翰華生也不再跟他的同伴一起。他沒有看到那個金發男人從他們那隱藏得很好的小門進出。夏洛克可以就這樣算了，當他已經死了，但他已經來到謎題的最後了，他寧願尋找那個男人或者為他報仇。而且，他找到一個極好的觀測位置，也有華生的日記可以用來打發時間。無可否認，那些用永不褪色的墨水寫成的字佈滿了他整個思維宮殿的牆壁，但看著在柔軟的奶油色內頁上原本的筆劃讓他有一種他與華生有更緊密的連結的錯覺。</p><p>考慮到他很近，也許需要他的幫忙……也許他該直接偷偷地進去。這沒什麼難度，但他討厭闖進未知。很大部分的原因是因為這樣一般都會以他躺在醫院裡，雷斯垂德對他咆哮著法律條文，和他的哥哥偶爾會在他的床邊待好幾天，不讚成地沉著臉結束……沒有事值得他以這痛苦為代價。包括約翰・華生。</p><p>一些觀察後他終於看到一個擁有令人印象深刻的體格故而只能是那臭名昭彰的上校的人。約翰在內頁邊緣的素描一點也不壞。然後，他連那神秘的老闆的一根毛都沒有見到，但他也早有預料。另一方面，他數過了裡面有多少人，但卻合不上剛被帶進去的外賣數量。相差剛好是一，夏洛克賭上小提琴，那一定是給約翰・華生的餐點。</p><p>好吧現在，如果他們還在提供食物，那他還活著。他不情願地容許一絲笑容爬上他的嘴角，因為這是另一次成功和他洋溢的才華的又一例證……不是因為他知道這消息後的放鬆。那太多愁善感了。他不會如此多愁善感。他不<em> 想 </em>如此多愁善感。</p><p>噢，上帝。</p><p>他已經喜歡上日記裡的男人了，是不是？連真人都不是。不算是。但也許這就是為什麼，而他注定會在遇到他本人時感到失望，所以……他的小困境會在最後自動被解決。</p><p>如果他想拯救自己，他必須拯救約翰・華生，那他就能證明他對所有人最後都會感到失望。</p><p>對自己點頭，夏洛克給麥克羅夫發送了一道連同此處地址的訊息，然後調成靜音。他會明白那道極短的訊息的。但是，夏洛克不會等麥克羅夫的人了。如果夏洛克先找到約翰，他的生存機率會大大提高。那隊兵只能轉移開他們的注意力並提高他們活著逃出去的機會。麥克羅夫也會非常生氣，他額外的獎賞。夏洛克打賭他的哥哥現在就在憤怒地給他發短訊，或者更糟糕，打電話。</p><p>夏洛克很快就沒有驚動任何人地滲入了這家假的電子產品修理店。看著落滿的塵埃和過時的工具，不難理解為什麼沒有人會進來，但這也是對那些會再細想的人的一道警告。這店鋪很明顯就是在掩飾些什麽。</p><p>那些塵埃著實妙極，夏洛克順著那些清晰的腳印來到後門。小心地留意著動靜，他砸開門，終於去到一個更乾淨且現代化的地方。但是在這裡……笑聲和餐具的碰撞聲讓他知道其他人會在哪裡，但約翰大概被關在別的地方。那上校重新拿著一個發泡膠盒在角落出現。當然。夏洛克只需像愚蠢的童話故事裡一樣跟著麵包碎走就好。當這個魁梧的男人到達目的地後，夏洛克別無選擇，只能藏進最近的房間。而那是一間睡房，沒什麼東西但瀰漫著襪子的臭味。從好的那方面看，這代表其他人只是簡單地把約翰當成一個壞孩子關在他自己的睡房裡。事實上，那上校現在就在罵他。</p><p>「講道理一點，約翰。我們都靠你了。你現在不能因為某個陌生人背叛我們。」</p><p>停頓。夏洛克豎起耳朵，但如果約翰有說話的話，他什麼都聽不到。</p><p>「你知道詹姆不會很高興。他接受了你，給你了你想要的一切，而這就是你答謝他的方式？我只能保護你到這裡了……」</p><p>刺耳的笑聲讓夏洛克渾身一顫。那是<em> 他 </em> 。約翰。從醫生身上他聽到的第一道聲音。他 <em> 好 </em>近。</p><p>「那會更糟糕的。」那上校在離開前陰沉地說，把門甩上才扭動鎖匙。</p><p>夏洛克等待那沉重的腳步聲漸漸遠離。如果他們都一起在走廊盡頭吃飯，夏洛克有足夠的時間釋放醫生並把他從他們鼻子下帶走。他溜進走廊，討厭自己必須如此光明正大，但想到這道薄薄的門後就是那唯一的約翰・華生後就振奮起來。他的開鎖技巧很快就打開了那把鎖，這睡房從來都不是牢房。心臟幾乎疼痛地跳動，夏洛克扭動門把推開門。</p><p>然後，他必須很羞愧地說，他僵住了。在遇到那個他從他的日記熟知的那個人時，他有想過要說的各種各樣的聰明的開場白，但他沒有想到會是這畫面在招呼他：約翰，毫無疑問，頭髮凌亂，只有穿著內褲，身上和臉上有掙扎，或者更像是毆打，的痕跡。如果這還不足以讓夏洛克憤怒的話，那些束縛著約翰的鎖鏈，連著床柱，奴役他，讓他大怒……但是，他就在這裡，掙扎著站起來，對抗入侵者。他。</p><p>「我——」</p><p>
  <em> 聰明一點。夏洛克。棒一點。 </em>
</p><p>夏洛克咳嗽，清了清喉嚨，嘗試讓自己看起來更矮小，更沒有威脅性。</p><p>「你的姐姐讓我來的。」他終於說。</p><p>話說出口後，它們糟透了。夏洛克咬住唇，感覺自己像個笨拙的少年。選擇了更適合的鎖鎬後，夏洛克用手勢示意那些束縛住他的鎖鏈，約翰讓出了位置給他。</p><p>「哈莉？」約翰聲音沙啞，大概是因為太久沒有用或者情緒太激動。</p><p>「你有另一位我需要避免的可愛姐姐嗎？」</p><p>約翰哼笑。</p><p><em> 好一點 </em>，夏洛克祝賀自己。鎖頭掉落，約翰飛快地擺脫那些鎖鏈，就像他們對他造成了肉體上的上開一樣。夏洛克在它掉到地上並引來附近在用餐的人員前在最後一秒鐘抓住了它，獲得了約翰臉上的好笑，但立刻變成了雙眼圓睜的驚嚇。</p><p>「不要告訴我你是自己一個人來的？」</p><p>「我更擅長自己一個人工作。」夏洛克很誠實。</p><p>「你是<em> 完全 </em> 瘋了嗎？你 <em> 知不知道 </em>這些到底是什麼人？」約翰嘶聲道。</p><p>「我知道他們距離我們很近，而且在十分鐘內會完成用餐。快點穿上衣服。你讓我分心。」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>夏洛克再次僵住。他沒有打算大聲說出來的。</p><p>「呃，你不能這樣走進公眾場所。」他含糊說。</p><p>他到底怎麼了？踏臉他的腦袋和舌頭都控制不了嗎？約翰，在這期間，盯著他但順從，把一件破爛的T恤套過頭，然後是運動褲和運動鞋，在一分鐘內。夏洛克很佩服，即使一道想著這人脫衣服是不是跟他穿衣服一樣快的念頭一閃而逝。</p><p>「現在？」約翰問。</p><p>「我們從我來的路離開。」</p><p>「而那是？」</p><p>「我從前門溜進來的。」</p><p>「你真的瘋了。」約翰嘀咕，跟著他離開，快速、安靜、完美地像影子般做出和他一樣的動作。</p><p>夏洛克仍然等待著約翰・華生讓他失望，但目前為止，他在考慮綁架這個男人給自己，而這不太好，他很肯定，但這個好醫生沒有更好的地方可以去了。他甚至沒有把他的酒鬼姐姐算進來。她的家一定十分凌亂——</p><p><em> 跟貝克街一樣 </em>，一道聲音暗諷著在他的腦海加入。</p><p>「喂！」有人在背後叫住他們。</p><p>「見鬼！」約翰低語。</p><p>夏洛克把這怪到他不集中的腦袋。而且，才剛過去五分鐘。這人吃飯<em> 不咀嚼 </em>的嗎？站到約翰身前，夏洛克把鎖鎬扔向那個剛要通知他的朋友的人。正中靶心，那個人被那鐵鎬嗆住。但這還不夠，兩個人飛快地走了出來，然後驚訝轉為憤怒。</p><p>「有更多美妙的點子嗎？」約翰問。</p><p>夏洛克瞥了他一眼。</p><p>「這是諷刺嗎？」他好奇地問，在這刻看不透他，但他需要知道，以防那是一句讚賞。</p><p>「這真的重要嗎？」約翰大怒，對他的前同僚的手腕做了一件頗為有趣的事。「我們需要走。<em> 現在！ </em>」</p><p>夏洛克集中了另一個人的喉結，震顫著後退，一邊咳嗽一邊捂住喉嚨。夏洛克看到約翰快速地掃視四周，尋找一條出路，尋找一件武器……不再是被鎖住的。夏洛克舉手。</p><p>「<em> 見鬼的 </em>你是誰？」那上校質問。</p><p>「你不知道？有趣。」夏洛克回應。</p><p>他想如果他們計劃甩掉麥克羅夫，他的哥哥至少會派人來的。夏洛克幾乎被那忽視冒犯。那上校示意他們走回去，但夏洛克沒有妥協。他需要爭取時間。</p><p>「我不這樣認為，上校。我們有地方要去，有人要見。我們現在要走了，如果你不介意的話。</p><p>這上校看著他就像他瘋了一樣。約翰也是。但他們會在之後明白的。也許約翰會為此讚歎。也許他下一篇日記會與<em> 他 </em>有關。</p><p>「另外，你快要迎接客人了。我們不想打擾你。」</p><p>「客人？」那上校在搖頭前重複。「不要緊，你——」</p><p>一聲重擊在走廊迴盪。所有的目光轉向那道通往假店的門。那上校於是對他怒目而視，但夏洛克咧嘴以對。一切都按計劃進行。麥克羅夫的人如果能早三十秒到就更好了，但約翰還是讚歎不已，在那上校跑到大廈背後時更欽佩了。</p><p>「我們最好跟著他。」夏洛克告訴醫生，拉著他的前臂扯著他跑。</p><p>「為什麼？讓他走就好。」約翰跑回去。</p><p>夏洛克停下盯進約翰雙眼，確保他傳達到他的意思。</p><p>「你誤解了，約翰。我不在意他跑走。但是，我不想你陷進這麻煩裡並落進政府的眼底。誰知道結局會怎樣？」</p><p>他因麥克羅夫會對這好醫生感興趣這念頭顫抖。他會的，那個討厭鬼。他十分喜歡搶走他的東西。</p><p>背後的槍擊看起來比夏洛克的話有用，醫生下定決心後他們跑著直到見到日光，那上校留下了一道半開的緊急逃生門。夏洛克盯著外面，但看不到等待著他們的伏擊，所以他們匆忙離開了。夏洛克截停一輛的士，把約翰推進去後才給了司機他貝克街的地址。約翰沒有異議。他看起來還沒反應過來，如果要他猜的話。也許是意識到他出乎意料地逃出絕境，安全完好，情況終於明朗。不管如何，直到他們站在221B裡他都沒有說話。</p><p>「好的。抱歉，但這裡是？為什麼我們會來這裡？而你其實又是誰？我知道你說了是哈莉讓你來的，但我不會說那是一個合適的自我介紹。」</p><p>「啊，對。你的姐姐。你最好用短訊告訴她你被找到了。免除我的麻煩。」</p><p>夏洛克給了約翰他的電話，約翰猶豫了一瞬才接過，撥打記憶中的電話號碼。</p><p><em> 打給。呃。 </em> 那些 <em> 人中的其中一個。 </em></p><p>「嗨，哈莉。」</p><p>一聲尖叫從另一端傳來。夏洛克很尷尬，但約翰卻露出微笑。</p><p>「我想。他沒有正式介紹過自己。高大的傢伙，是個瘋子，但有時候還是挺棒的？」</p><p>約翰面帶那個給他姐姐的陌生笑容瞥了他一眼，而夏洛克強忍住不要沾沾自喜。</p><p>
  <em> 棒！他說我很棒！ </em>
</p><p>然後約翰轉身，夏洛克只能看到他的小半邊臉。</p><p>「關於帳單，你讓我解決吧。謝謝，哈莉，我欠了你一次。」</p><p>他轉身，看起來很尷尬，而後把電話還給了他。夏洛克把它放進口袋了，伸出手。</p><p>「夏洛克・福爾摩斯。」</p><p>「對，我知道了。我不認為我需要介紹自己。」</p><p>「對。」夏洛克一邊把那些筆記從他風衣巨大的口袋中拿出來一邊回應。「我知道你的一切。」</p><p>「那你為什麼<em> 不 </em>把我交給警察？如果你看了這些……你不是一名偵探嗎？」</p><p>「諮詢偵探。我只會偶爾為蘇格蘭場工作。我不欠他們什麼。」</p><p>「啊，對。關於。帳單……」</p><p>夏洛克皺眉，如果現在讓約翰付款的話，他就會走上他的康莊大道，而他們可能永遠都不會在相見。夏洛克不能讓他走。幸運地，他有一個絕妙的點子讓他留在他身邊。非常近。</p><p>「事實上，知道你的情況，如果你願意，我想你以你的服務交換來支付我的服務。」</p><p>「我希望你指的是我的醫術。上一次我因我別的技能聘用的結果如你所知不太好。」</p><p>「兩者皆非，事實上。我需要你的幫助阻止你的前老闆。」</p><p>約翰臉色蒼白。</p><p>「你真的是個瘋子。為什麼你會想這樣做？我們很幸運能安全無恙從那裡跑掉，而<em> 他 </em>不在那裡。他比你還瘋！所以……為什麼？」</p><p>「幾個原因，事實上。」夏洛克沾沾自喜地說，因為不用給他真正的原因也能找到足夠的合理原因。</p><p>夏洛克脫下風衣，把他扔在沙發上。他走到廚房打算為他的客人泡茶，然後才意識到他用他的燒水壺做實驗了。現在他想了想，才發現他因類似的原因用光了他所有的茶葉。</p><p>「赫德森太太！」於是他叫，知道她一定在某處偷聽，因為這是他，他必須承認，第一次帶人回來。</p><p>「茶？」她從門外的樓梯大叫。</p><p>「對。」他一邊翻白眼一邊同意。</p><p>她大概在想像各種各樣不正確的事。如果好運的話，她會在約翰面前分享，那他就可以估計一下他的嗜好。</p><p>現在，約翰沒有被感動，但他還是坐下了，把這里當成家，他希望是。</p><p>「首先，」夏洛克繼續，舉起一根手指。「我感覺如果我不能阻止幕後黑手，我不算解決了你姐姐委託我的案子。」</p><p>約翰張開嘴想要反對，所以夏洛克舉起第二根手指。</p><p>「你也在你的日記——」</p><p>「筆記。」約翰耳尖微紅地糾正。</p><p>「筆記，」夏洛克從善如流，「中提到過。你形容的目標，你畫的那個男人，我不能讓這刺殺計劃成功，不管你有沒有參與其中。」</p><p>「你認識他？」約翰驚訝地問，然後皺著眉。「他很有名嗎？」</p><p>「絕不。」夏洛克嘲笑。「他是我哥。」</p><p>「你的……」</p><p>約翰的雙眼奇妙地圓睜，眉毛去到額頭。表情豐富。夏洛克好奇他還能做出什麼表情。</p><p>「上帝。我很抱歉。」</p><p>夏洛克聳肩。</p><p>「他習慣了。」</p><p>「這個原因很合理。還有別的嗎？」約翰在夏洛克舉起第三根手指時問。</p><p>夏洛克笑了。</p><p>「這很有趣！我喜歡挑戰。」</p><p>約翰笑了，再一次叫他瘋子，帶著他沒有留意到的喜愛。但最重要的原因夏洛克沒有說出來。畢竟，他又怎能告訴約翰他仍然很危險，在他經歷了如此之多後？他的舊朋友，尤其他的老闆，在他破壞他的計劃且讓他的一群人被抓住後會想要報復。唯一一個讓約翰安全無恙的方法就是把他留下，在他的保護下，直到他阻止了他的前老闆。</p><p>赫德森太太剛捧著一盤茶和餅乾來了，而她碰巧在問約翰是不是來合租的。多普通的一道問題，但不代表她會讓他拒絕，反而卻是用不同的理由説明爲什麽合租是多麽千載難逢的機會。有了她的幫助，可憐的醫生很快就被游説得迷迷糊糊了，夏洛克只需要坐著享受眼前的節目，直到約翰同意成爲他的新室友，而餘下的，如他們所説，就是歷史。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完結撒花！<br/>我真的是每天翻完就立即貼上來的……累死我了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>